The Words
by Mie779
Summary: This is an AU("modern") Emma/Killian fic... it's inspired by Christina Perri's Music Video "The Words"... watch it, and you'll see these two first chapters are almost a "copy" of that song... (pretty much, with stuff left out for some, maybe, later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there... this fic is the first I've written in about 2 years... I've been between a rock and a hard place in RL and hoping to work my way back to life through writing again. :)**

 **This is at the moment a two chapter story, and I think it could just stand alone as it is... BUT I got some ideas I work on inside my head... but still not sure how far I'll go with this. So if you got some ideas please let me know.**

 **I first saw Once Upon a Time about 5 months ago and have been "hooked" (pun intended... :D :) )on it ever since... and currently rewatching it for the second time. I'm in LOVE with Hook/Killian :P 3 and my favorite ship IS CaptainSwan :)**

 **AND this is as AU as I ever have done before... In my recent quest to read as many CaptainSwan fics as possible, I have always had a hard time reading completely AU fics, like them meeting in high school and giving it that "modern"/nonmagic twist. This story has NO magic whatsoever... :)**

 **The story is TOTALLY inspired by Christina Perri's music video The Words... from the first time I watched that video I just knew that I had to work out a fic for this... that story in there is so beautiful... and I absolutely adore that it's inspired by CaptainSwan. 3**

 **A million thanks to Syd K for beta reading for me, I'm danish, so English is not my native language...**

CHAPTER 1

Word

A word

One word... was all it took.

...until he was captured, ensnared really into what he would only be able to call love. In all his life he had never experienced that particular feeling this intense, not even with Milah. The mere thought of his past love brought heartache and grief. The tragedy of her too sudden death was something that he had not yet let himself let go of. Much to the dismay of his brother who had been on the sideline the past two years. His brother had let him grief but kept him aware that there was a world outside his little sanctuary he had created for himself. Who would have thought that he a former sailor, and navy man would settle down as a gardener, florist to be more specific.

But looking around his little piece of heaven he knew that this was what he wanted to do with his life. it was a slow-paced and therapeutic kind of work that let him settle down and be content with the life that he had created for himself. He owned a little house in the outskirts of a small little town near Vancouver. It was just the right kind of place for him to be, no one lived near enough, to really bother him all that much. Though he was very well liked in the small community, but most people knew him to be one that wanted to be left alone. Only the occasional invite to this or that town get-together.

He worked parttime at the shipyard nearby, but his great passion was the little wonders he created in his greenhouse, and inside his house as well. Some of the more delicate plants, his orchids required a bit more care and heat. He had a deal with a small flower shop inside Vancouver, and every month he would make the 1-hour drive to the shop, delivering a shipment of his beautiful creations.

This morning was like so many other mornings, he would wake up take a bath, drink his coffee and eat his breakfast while reading the local newspaper. Then he walked over to his work table standing in the middle of his living room, it divided the spacious room in two. One side was his work area, all filled with various orchids, in every color imaginable. The other side was his living area, with a small 3 person couch, it had been in the house when he moved in, the faded fabric was in a pale green color. He had liked the color and kept the couch when he had moved in two years ago. The room also held a rickety worn out wicker chair that he never used, the small tv in the corner, and a small bookshelf filled with various books on botany and gardening.

He began moving plants and flowers that were due to be shipped out to the flower shop, lining them up on his work desk. Then meticulously started working his way through every plant, making sure that all the stems and leaves were intact and fit for sale. His passion for orchids especially was great and he took some extra care in securing the delicate flower stems to the rods, so nothing would happen to them.

He walked out to his truck with the first crate and placed them in the back of his truck. Stopping shortly to admire the view over the meadow spread out in front of his house. In the distance he noticed the 10 o'clock freight train bound for the big city, chucking its way through the landscape. It took little time until he had all the crates loaded in his truck and made sure he had filled his travel coffee mug with steaming hot coffee.

It was mid-autumn and the chill had started to creep over the land these past few weeks. The drive in itself was uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary, but little did he know that this day was about to be turned upside down merely by a quick word shared with a total stranger.

Pulling up in front of the well-known shop, "North Flowers", he walked out and without noticing much else around him. He began lifting out the crates and carry them inside. Once inside the familiar earthy smell combined with various different flowers scents filled his nostrils, and he felt warm and welcome. Scanning the room he only saw one customer looking at some flower pots by the wall. She wore a red leather jacket and had long wavy blond hair. But before he had time to linger any more on the woman a voice was heard: "ah you came Jones, so nice to see you again." The woman speaking was the owner of the shop, a tall blond woman who one would think of as being a bit snobbish if you only just saw her. But he knew better. He had known Elsa North and her sister Anna for about one and a half years now; ever since he had tried to make sales of his flowers and plants he grew in his greenhouse. It had really been his brother's idea that he would try and make it into some form of small business. He knew that his brother had hoped that it would bring more out into the world. It worked, somewhat.

His brother's girlfriend Elsa owned the small flower shop and he had suggested that they met to make some form of business deal. Elsa had been delighted in starting out a business deal with him, their shop was also small and tried to survive in the big city glamour. They did fairly good as they had a few great deals with some party/wedding planners and that made it all work out.

"Hello Elsa, yes I made it this month too." He smiled and walked over to the counter placing the first crate on it. "I have 5 more crates out in my truck, I'll just bring them in and we can look it over and find a price."

As he walked out of the shop he noticed the woman with the red leather jacket now looking at some flower arrangements near the window,m As he passed her on his way out, they briefly had eye contact and nodded politely to one another. He was suddenly feeling like everything went into slow motion for a short second, but then he shook it off and went out to get the remaining crates. On each trip out to his truck, he found himself scanning the shop trying to locate the woman. When he placed the last crate on the counter he looked over his shoulder and found her looking straight at him. He gave her a small lopsided smile and suddenly she found the flower in front of her very interesting. Apparently, his smile was still on his lips as he turned around to face Elsa, who then crooked her eyebrow at him asking him silently what he found so amusing. He shook his head and mumbled something incoherent while he tried to lift out the first plant, but it seemed as if something had made him slightly clumsy as he almost tipped the poor plant, spilling out some of the soil all over the counter. Quickly he tried to repair the damage while still mumbling to himself. Elsa laughed at it waving her hand in an attempt of telling him that it was okay. When the flower had been saved he scratched his ear nervously, trying to explain to himself why he was suddenly acting this way. He came up short and then tried to focus on the price negotiations he was about to have with Elsa. They made a deal as to settle a price at each delivery, as it was very different what type of flowers he came into the shop with each month.

When he said his goodbye to Elsa he turned and was surprised that he felt a little sad that he didn't spot the woman in the red leather jacket. Sighing silently to himself and pulled himself out of the strange daze that he had found himself in he walked out of the shop with a final wave to Elsa.

When he walked up to his truck he had to pause for a second as the very same woman from the shop was leaning against his truck, biting at her lips nervously. He felt a stupid grin spread over his face. Trying to shake it off, he walked over to the truck and placed the empty crates he had carried, into the truck. Taking a deep breath he took what he later realized to be a life-changing decision and walked up to the woman.

"Hi" That one word was all it took for his life to change forever.

 **AN: thanks for reading… please leave me a review… thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Word

A word

One word... was all it took...

...before her life was forever changed. Every day of her life had been a struggle to find her own way in life. Trying to find her own place in the world she had been thrown into, not by choice but by fate some would say. She hated the word fate, how would anyone expect her to find footing in a life that was never really hers to begin with. Her life had been an endless journey from one foster home to another, that was until she had been adopted by Regina Mills. Now she suddenly found herself in society circles far beyond her imagination. Regina Mills was mayor of Vancouver and had adopted her when she was 10 years old, and now suddenly she found herself in a life far beyond her imagination, and with a sister too. That had taken some time getting used to. But during her teenage years, she had grown closer to her adoptive sister, Snow. Yes that was her name, at first she had found it rather fun, and sometimes she had opted to call her Snow-white, just to piss her sister off. But then again it wasn't the strangest name she had heard high society parents give their child.

She liked her family but not really the perks that came from being the daughter of the mayor. It had been some 5 years since Regina had been elected and ever since life had been even more hectic in the Mills family.

She had tried to keep herself far away from the spotlight, at least as much as she could. She had in the meantime, excelled in the police academy and was now working as a crime investigator. Much to the chagrin of her mother, who had wanted her daughter to seek more suitable work for a woman in her family. But there had been no doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted to do, and she did it well. She had already gained much respect amongst her coworkers.

She had lived with Snow for several years in a nice loft downtown and then Snow had started dating David. Within a year the couple had planned to get married. It had been an easy choice of moving out and when David offered her his apartment she had moved out instantly.

Now she was hauled into a wedding planning extravaganza that would put most wedding planners to shame. Snow wanted it all, and beyond that. And with the mayor as her mother, it was all rolling out according to plan. Snow had assigned her sister to arrange for flowers as she knew that one of her friends owned a little flower shop in the outskirts of the big city.

This was why she was now driving to said flower shop and tried to figure out what to do with the wedding flowers. Snow had laid out some ground rules to go with. Now she hoped that her friend Anna would be able to find some flower plan that would suit the bride and groom, but knowing David he cared less for the little details like his future wife did.

She parked her car and entered the shop. She spotted her red-haired friend immediately among the flowers, she was rearranging some flowers on a table.

"Hi, Anna." She greeted her friend and walked over to her, giving Anna a hug. It had been some time since they last had seen one another. The two women had met in high school and had stuck together ever since, even though their choices in life and careers had been very different. But sometimes it was just great to unplug and enjoy life without being a cop, she could do that with Anna. They would always find a way to get away from it all, either by just going for a drive out of the big city, or slipping away from reality by binge-watching various Netflix shows.

"Oh hi Swan, it's so great to see you, it's been like forever." Anna tended to use her last name. She had always liked that name, which had stuck with her all through the foster care system.

"Hmm," she sighed a little then continued: "you know why I'm here. I really need a plan for the flowers for my sister's wedding." She made a face letting her friend how exactly not thrilled she was about that plan. Anna just laughed and said: "oh we'll find something that will work wonders for the wedding of the year. At least we still have six months to go." She took her friend by the arm and walked into the back room. The next hour or so was spent browsing through huge amounts of catalogs filled with flower arrangements.

Her head was spinning with all the options there were, and when Anna's sister Elsa showed up she took it as an opportunity to finish up for today: "Anna, I really can't look at another flower arrangement today, do you mind if I borrow some of these and take a look at it at home." Anna nodded and went over to her sister to plan for the rest of the day. She put the catalogs into her bag and said to her friend that she would be out in the shop for a little while, then heading home. She wanted to see if she could find some new plant or flower for her apartment. She hugged her friend goodbye and she let her friend continue with her work in the back room and followed Elsa out into the shop. While she took some time looking over the options of a new plant she suddenly noticed a tall dark haired man enter the shop. The flower pot in her hand suddenly all but forgotten while she tried not to stare too much. The man carried a crate with white orchids, it was actually her favorite flower but had yet to make one survive in her apartment. Her mother had given her a pretty one when she moved in, but only a few months after it had died. While still not openly ogling the man, she wondered what he was doing.

He spoke with Elsa at the counter and his deep voice carried back to where she stood. It was a warm and gentle voice, something that she tried not to linger too much at. Apparently, he was bringing in more crates and suddenly she found herself looking straight into his eyes. She was not really able to see the color but he gave her a polite nod of his head and somehow she remembered her manners and did the same. And pulled herself away from his stare, and tried to find interest in the flower pot in her hand. When she heard the door close she breathed out and turned to place the pot back on the shelf.

Every time the door opened and she saw the man walk in or out she did her best not starring openly at him, and at one point she found herself looking openly at his back while he placed a crate on the counter. Suddenly his eyes looking right back at her, she froze and tried to think of something to do. She sends him a feeble smile and tried to look away. He turned his head around and lifted out another orchid, but somehow he managed to make the pot hit the edge of the crate. When she looked over at the commotion she caught a quick glimpse of Elsa crocking her eyebrow at the man, who nervously scratched his ear and tried to clean up the mess he had made.

She tried to decide what plant she wanted to buy for her apartment but found that her mind kept wandering back to the man talking with Elsa. At last she simply just gave up and shook her head and took one last look at the man, then silently waved goodbye to Elsa. Walking out of the shop her head was filled with this strange sense of something huge was about to happen. Looking back at the closed door she suddenly took one bold decision and walked over to the truck parked outside the shop. She had no idea how she knew that it was his truck, but somehow it felt right when she leaned up against it, keeping her eyes on the door to the shop waiting for… she had no idea what but knew that if she wanted something to happen out of this she should do something about it.

In the past, she had had her ups and downs when dealing with the whole dating and meeting someone new. Either they got spooked off by her profession, or they were sleazebags that thought her to be an easy fix to an itch they had. Neither options had brought anything good with them, so in the past year she had passed up on all invites from any man coming her way, even the ones that Snow or Anna had tried to hook her up with. She wondered about her sudden change of heart but before she really had any chance of wondering more about it the door opened, and the man walked out. He carried the empty crates, it took several seconds before he spotted her at his car. The smile coming to his lips made her feel a sudden warmth in her stomach, she gave a small smile to him while nervously biting her lower lip.

He placed the crates in the truck and turned towards her, she found confidence in the fact that he was still smiling. She pushed herself away from the truck and faced him.

"Hi" That one word was all it took for her life to change forever.

 **AN: that's it for now... hope you like it... ideas are welcome. Thanks for reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well I just couldn't leave this here… I have so many ideas for this… at least for about 7 chapters. So hope you like this one…**

CHAPTER 3

Words  
A few words...

... was all it took to change their life forever.

"Hi"  
"Hi"

"So you do orchids?" her voice was a bit nervous. When she saw that smug smile on his lips, realized how stupid that really sounded. She laughed nervously and tried to come up with something else far more intelligent to say.  
"Aye, I do grow orchids, along with other flowers and plants." He smiled at her, scratching behind his ear also trying to figure out how they would go from there.

"Oh how nice, I mean... that is great..." she paused and fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket as she was so unused to this whole meeting new people that she felt a bit lost.  
"Hmm it is." He said and shrugged a little not sure how to ask the question going over and over in his head "why had she waited for him by his car, what did she want?" He was nervous. He felt it all the way down in the pit of his stomach, the knot of both grief and disbelief was coiling around it self, making him so very unsure of himself.

"I'm Emma by the way, Emma Swan," she moved her hand out towards him, and smiled up at him. He realized she had stepped closer to him and he looked down at her outreached hand. Killian felt something snap inside him, something began breaking away from his walls.  
"Killian Jones, that's me." He grinned at her and took her hand in his. They stood like that longer than it was strictly necessary and maybe even proper. But it was as if they both felt the pull and need to keep close.

When they finally let go of each others hands they both stepped back slightly trying to figure out what was happening here.

Emma surprised herself when she suddenly asked: "would you... eh... maybe go grab some lunch or... whatever... I mean I have not eaten lunch yet and having spend most of the morning browsing through wedding flower arrangement catalogs all morning I'm famished..."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting her to ask him to eat lunch with her. Then it suddenly dawned on him what else she had told him... Wedding flowers, she was looking at wedding flowers. His face dropped and gave her a hesitant smile and asked: "so there's wedding bells chiming in the near future, eh?" Before he had time to ask more she shook her head and stuttered: "Oh god heavens NO, oh God no it's nothing like that... It's... It's my sister; she is getting married in 6 months. Can you believe she put me in charge of her flowers, me who can't even keep one single plant alive..." She laughed trying to cover her nervousness... When she saw him laugh with her she sighed in relief, and could see the irony in the fact that she, the plant killer, was meeting up with Mr. Greenthumb here. She looked down, took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts once more hoping that he would look past her awkward attempt to ask him out for a lunch.

Killian was surprised how much relief he felt rush through him when she explained the wedding plans to him. What was going on with him, he had long forgotten how things like this felt. Trying to clear his head he coughed slightly, scratched behind his ear, and then looked at her. She had raised her head again and he could clearly see the nervousness in her eyes. "Ah I see, well now that we have that all cleared up I believe lunch sounds like a plan." He grinned when he saw relief rush over her face. They stood silently for a few short moments until she broke the silence: "I do know of a nice little Italian place just a few blocks from here, we could walk there and leave our cars here." He nodded in agreement and without giving it much thought he offered her his arm and she accepted it with a small smile.

While walking there small talk on various things. At times they also just walked in silence; both trying to figure out what was going on here. 

Killian was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Also he felt an unfamiliar calm inside himself, something that had not been present in his life the past two years, not since Milah. It was rather strange that a chance meeting with a total stranger would suddenly bring out all of this in him again. He had always pulled away from any advances there had been from any woman crossing his path. There had been a few attempts over the years, mostly from some slightly desperate women living in the small town he lived in. But over time they seemed to have given up on him. Now walking down the street with this total stranger, with hair like spun gold, and some unknown ability to bring out some well hidden feelings inside of him. At times during their walk he stole some sideways glances her way, and she looked equally at peace by this whole thing.

Emma was trying her best to keep a calm and poised expression on her face, not wanting to appear too eager or desperate. She had not dared dream of things like this for the past few years. She was still trying to figure out what had driven her to wait for him by his car, even asking him out for lunch. It was far beyond anything she ever tried venturing out in when it came to the opposite sex. Strange as it was she felt a certain calmness inside her that she had not felt for ages. She had not openly looked for any new romance or even just a one night stand. It didn't really have the appeal like it had before Neil. Neil who dumped her over some blond high fashion model. She cringed inwardly at the memory. It had taken all her will power to pull out of that breakup, with even a little bit of self-dignity still intact. There had been some small stories about their breakup in the socitypages in the newspapers, but nothing blown out of proportions. Still, it had been difficult to find herself after it all had settled down. 

Now she was walking down the street with this stranger that she met by chance in her friends flower shop. When she had first spotted him she had felt something inside her snap and it all began to coil up into the decision to wait for him by his car. She looked at him while they walked, his profile was angular and the neatly trimmed scruff gave his face an edge. Suddenly she wondered what it would feel like against the palm of her hand. She gasped silently at her own thoughts, and quickly pulled her eyes away from his face. What was going on with her, it was so unlike her to even take the first step. But with Killian it had just felt right, and it still did.

Soon they came to the little Italian place, walked in and found a table. They both felt a little awkward and laughed nervously at each other. Clearly they both knew that this was a bit unreal for the both of them. On the way to the restaurant, they had shared a little bit about themselves. Emma had asked him about his flower business and how he had come to sell flowers to Elsa North. When he told her the name of his brother she blurted: "is he by any chance in a relationship with Elsa North." She grinned at the thought, what a small world.

Killian nodded and said: "Aye Liam is Elsa's boyfriend, and had it not been for his idea I might never had ventured out into actually trying to make a small living out of my hobby." He gave her a lopsided smile, knowing that flowers and gardening might not be the most exciting thing to work with. But when he saw nothing but true interest for his story in her eyes he sighed inwardly. "I've met your brother then," When his surprise showed on his face she explained: "I'm friends with Elsa's sister Anna, and I was invited to Elsa's birthday a few months ago." Now that was even more surprising, Killian vaguely remembered Liam mentioning something about his girlfriend's birthday, but had paid little notice to it. Emma continued, "they have been together for ages now, I know Anna is pestering her sister about when they will be getting married." She laughed at this, since she had had endless conversations with Anna about her sister's love life.

A waiter came over to take their order, and they realized they didn't even had made a choice yet. Emma gave the waiter a small apologetic smile as he took their drink orders. Then he gave them a few minutes to look over the menu. They both looked up at one another and in silent agreement they spent a few minutes in silence. They both were trying to decide what they wanted to eat. When the waiter came back they both gave him their order and they were left alone again.

"Speaking of weddings, when was it your sisters was getting married?" Killian asks curiously and fiddled with his napkin. All this talk about weddings made him remember his own misfortune in that area. Milah's death had been a huge blow for him, and he still held all his memories of her close to his heart, not really letting anyone see this side of him.

"Snow and David are getting married in May, big event of the year you might say..." she sighed deeply and continued: "can't imagine why she would ever let me help her out with something as important as the flowers..."

"Snow is that the name of your sister?" He asked surprised, he knew he had heard that rather unusual name before. She gave him a short laugh and explained something that she rarely told complete strangers. If this was going to go further than just lunch she figured she might as well just tell him, "well the thing is, my sister might be the daughter of Mayor Mills, who happens to be my adoptive mother too." Killian didn't try to hide his surprise at this. But he tried not to act too surprised. He didn't want to act like this was something that would change anything for him, because it didn't. Inside his head he reassured himself that Emma's mother could be the queen of Sheba for all he cared. Something inside of him had decided that this, whatever this was, was going to go as far as any of them wanted.

When he had not responded to her confession she started babbling: "oh no... you're... ah well, that might have been way too much information right now... I'm sorry... I..." Killian raised his hand to stop her but she didn't seem to stop. So he tentatively placed his hand over her fidgeting hands trying to let her know that it was okay. At the touch of his hand she stopped and looked at him in surprise, she felt warmth spread from her hands all they way to the pit of her stomach. Feelings she had not yet defined flared up inside of her. She looked at his hand, still covering hers, and then she put a brave smile on and looked at him.

"It's okay Emma, It really doesn't matter who you're related to, I just wanted to know more about you." He surprised even himself with this open and honest statement, but deep down he knew it to be true, and he hoped that she could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of it, I'm really all very rusty in al this," She waved her hand between then, "I have not really been on anything remotely like a date for ages." She gave a rueful laugh, shook her head and hoped that she hadn't destroyed whatever it was that was growing between them.

"Oh, eh..." he scratched his ear and chuckled over her choice of word."So this is now a date? I thought this was purely meant to be lunch between total strangers." He grinned at her and gave her a small wink. He noticed her cheeks going red in an instant and she pulled her hand away from his. She took a sip of water and tried to calm her nerves.  
"I don't know what this is, but I honestly just wanted to get to know you when I saw you in the shop. I have never ever done anything like this before, asking strangers to eat lunch with me, ask Anna she would know." She laughed and hoped that they could venture onto some more safe topics. 

"Well I'm not complaining, whatever this is, I'm very happy to have met you Emma, and I hope that we can meet up again." Killian gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and then noticed that a waiter coming up with their food.

This gave them some time to think things over in silence as they both started eating. They sat like that for a few minutes, both were equally surprised how relaxed and at ease they both felt just sitting there together. Whenever they looked at each other they would both smile and after a while, they started talking about how good the food was. When they were almost done eating Emma asked: "so I can't help noticing a slight British or Irish accent there, how long have you been in Canada?"

"Aye, can't deny my heritage there Love." He grinned when he spotted the small blush on her cheeks when he spoke the last word. He knew that most women would react in some form or other when he used the word "love" when spoken to. But for him, it was really just his way of telling them that they meant something to him. He continued his tale: "and I believe I've been here about 25 years, but well the accent never left me I guess."

"Oh, I don't really mind the accent, really… I kinda lo… eh… I… I mean it's great, it tells the tale of where people are from." Emma stuttered out and mentally slapped herself for being so outspoken.

"Aye, it does." Killian agreed and asked: "so where are you from, or have you lived here in Vancouver all your life?" When he saw her downcast eyes and slight tension in her shoulders he knew that he had hit a nerve, something that she might not be ready to share with him just yet. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, it really is okay." He tried to catch her eyes which still looked down at her hands that fiddled with the napkin. When she finally looked up at him he spotted a determination in her eyes. When she spoke it was with only a little quiver in her voice: "I… I was born in Boston… my birth parents were very young, and I think they were just not ready to be parents." She sighed a little and felt the old wounds of lost love crack open. When Killian only nodded in acknowledgment, silently urging her to go on, she continued: "I was then moved from various foster homes and orphanages and in some weird way I had travelled across America and ended up in Seattle. By fate or whatever guides our lives, Regina Mills was visiting her sister who was headmistress in the group home I lived in at that point. She heard of my story, and she was set on adopting me. It took some time since it was across the border, but eventually, at the age of 10 I was suddenly in a family and now also had a sister. That's 18 years ago." While she had told her story, she had kept her eyes down not trusting herself to look at him. She was still trying to figure out if she had told too much too soon or if he would even want to consider meeting her again. There were so many things in her life that would or could scare him away. When she finally dared to look at him she saw nothing but compassion for her story. Usually there was pity on the faces of most people when she told her story. Luckily this time there was not. At this thought, she braved a small smile his way and hoped that he didn't ask more right now. This was all she was ready to give right now, luckily he read her uneasiness.

"Wow that's some story you got there Love" he pauses, "I understand if you don't want to share more right now. I know how difficult things can be when family life doesn't turn out to be all that great." He gave her a rueful smile and continued: "Life has not been all lovey-dovey and rosy for me either. My brother and I moved here with our father when I was 5, my brother was 13. At that time, our mother had just passed away." He sighed a little and took a sip of his water, he felt the old grief around his heart, but he somehow knew that Emma would understand his story.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emma gave him a small smile hoping that he would continue.  
"Thanks, Love, I… well I guess life was okay for us at first… Me dad never really got over mum's death and over the years he resolved to drown his sorrows in alcohol." Killian took a deep breath before finishing his story. "He died when I was 10, leaving Liam in charge of me, and as he had just turned 18. He was now all the family I had left. He gave me as much family as he could manage, and we pulled through pretty okay I guess." He looked down at his hands, then gave a little nervous laugh and scratched behind his ear.

Emma was a bit surprised at how similar their lives had actually been, both had lost so much growing up, and now they sat there on the brink of a new start. A new something. She bit her lower lip nervously and tried to come up with something to say. She reached over and boldly took hold of his fidgeting fingers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. When he looked up and saw her gentle green eyes he took a deep breath and smiled at her. He marveled at how perceptive they seemed to be of each other already. This thought alone gave him hope for the future, hoping that she would want to meet with him again.

"Thanks for sharing this with me." Emma smiled and let go of his hands, "I guess we have both experienced hardships in our lives and yet somehow we came out on the other side."

"Hmm, aye that we have." Killian leaned back in his seat, feeling surprisingly relaxed in spite of his recent retelling his story, well most of it anyway. He gathered that the talk about wives and past loved ones might not be appropriate to bring up now. And honestly, he was not ready to talk all that much about Milah just yet.

"I'm glad that I waited for you… I mean when you came out of the shop. I almost didn't but I took a rare chance and I don't regret it at all." She gave him a genuine smile and hoping that he would understand how much this meeting meant to her.

"I couldn't agree more. I do hope that we can meet again soon." He asked with hope written all over his face. When Emma nodded and smiled he grinned at her, feeling relieved at how easy it had been talking to her about his life.

They agreed on paying for their food, Killian insisted on paying for it since she had called it a date. Emma was trying not to laugh too much about it while they walked out of the restaurant, still not sure this had actually been a real date, how could it. They'd just met a few hours before, never talked, until those short "Hi's" was exchanged. It felt like ages ago. When she took his offered arm she was surprised to find herself relaxed and surprisingly giddy while they walked back to their cars.

Something had changed between them, they both knew that. They both felt so at ease in just walking down the street their arms linked together. At one point Emma almost tripped over a crooked part of the sidewalk. On instinct, Killian pulled her closer to him and secured his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her trying to see if this was okay. When she smiled her thanks he gave her a light squeeze and continued walking like this.

"I really do hope that we can meet again Emma?" He asked when he saw them getting closer to their cars. His insides were flipping over in nervousness while waiting for her response. When Emma replied with a smile and said "I would very much like that too." He sighed in relief. He pulled out his phone and they exchanged phone numbers. Shortly after, they both stopped in front of her yellow Bug. He smiled at her choice of car and padded the hood: "nice wheels you've got there Love." Emma saw the teasing in his eyes and knew he was only trying to make fun of her car. She grinned and said: "if you ask my mother, Regina, she would say it needs to be sold as scrap metal. She had a fit when I drove this baby home some 10 years ago." Killian burst out laughter at this. He could only imagine the Mayor of Vancouver not finding it very funny that her daughter drove around in a yellow Bug.

"But you still kept it?" he asked.

"Hmm, sure did. She might not have been Mayor at the time, but she was working her way up in the political world and tried to uphold some form of decency when it came to her family. I understood why she felt like that, but I still felt that this car was mine, and needed something that was not chosen by someone else. All my life it had been about what everyone else thought was best for me. This car chose me. The rest is history." Emma placed a hand on the roof of the car and Killian could see how much the vehicle meant to her.

"Hmm, remind to never make fun of your car again." He gave her a lopsided grin and padded the yellow Bug. Emma laughed at this and playfully shoved his hands away from her car. He then grabbed her hands and held them in his. To her surprise, he then lifted them to his lips and placed a small lingering kiss on top of her hands. Then with a small smile he let go of her hands.

Emma was a bit flustered at his gesture and tried to come up with something coherent to say before they parted ways. "I… I… eh thanks… I had a great time Killian, I really did." His eyes lit up and he answered: "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Emma; I do hope we'll meet again soon."

Then they stood for a few seconds in awkward silence, both not really knowing how to say a final goodbye. At one point their eyes met and they both smiled and gave a small nervous laugh. Finally, Killian took a quick, and slightly bold, decision and pulled her in for a hug, and when she hugged him back he knew that their chance meeting was not going to be the last time they saw each other. 

When they pulled apart they said a final goodbye and Emma watched as Killian moved to his truck, and waved goodbye as he drove out of the city. She truly hoped that she would be able to see where he lived, and hopefully very soon. With all these thoughts and emotions running through her mind she turned around and moved to her own car. When she did this she suddenly noticed someone looking at her through the window of the flower shop. With a slight dread, she saw it was Elsa who had spotted her. Emma gave her a small nervous grin and short wave. She was not ready for any questions from her friends, not right now. But she did know that the news would travel to her friend Anna, who would not be shy in asking for details on her meeting with their Orchid supplier. Emma sighed and tried not to focus on that right now. She only knew that she was looking forward to meeting Killian again. 

**A/N: hope to get more reviews on this… there are about 7 chapters planned… currently working on chapter 5, almost done. Chapter 4 will come within a few days or so, still being beta read. Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: next chapter… not that long, but a bit of a reaction from friends and family. Hope you enjoy this… next chapter is already finished. Working on chapter 6 as we speak… not sure when it will be up. (And rating might change slightly further on. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 4

Words

More words…

… from curious friends and family.

A few days after her first meeting or date or whatever it had been, Emma was sitting at a cafe waiting for her friend Anna. Emma knew that her friend was curious about what had happened. The eagerness and curiosity were blantly there in the tone of Anna's voice when they spoke on the phone the other day. Anna had been very adamant about meeting today as if this girls day out was not to be scheduled for another day. Emma had been on the night shift and had only slept for 5 hours after coming home. She had really just wanted to putter around at home doing nothing. Well maybe send a text or two to Killian. The mere thought of the person behind that name put a smile on her face. Since their first meeting, they had texted back and forth, still not getting around in making plans for when they would see each other again. But Emma was happy and knew that they both carried some baggage and needed time to adjust to this new thing, whatever it was. Whenever she got a text from him she would find herself with a silly smile on her lips. On a few occasions her colleagues had questioned her about what seemed to be so fun about the text. But none of them had been told anything. She might be well-liked among her colleagues, but no one she was really close with.

Now she tried to prepare herself for the inevitable girlfriend grilling that was sure to come. When she spotted her friend, she groaned and hid her face in her hands. Anna had this over exhilarated expression all over her face. Emma knew that Elsa might have seen pretty much all of her and Killian's goodbye scene.

"Hi, Emma... hope you did get some sleep, sorry to drag you out on your day off, but..." Emma groaned into her hands, she knew what came next: "... well, I'm dying to know all about your little date you had the other day with our orchid guy Killian Jones. What happened? Did he ask you? What did you talk about? Did he buy lunch… oh, I hope he did… he does seem like such a gentleman whenever he is in our shop… I bet you already have a new date with him." All this was fired at Emma in record speed, like a question-firing-canon. Emma tried to hide her smile at this. It was so like Anna to be like this whenever something new happened in one of her friend's life.

Emma finally looked up at her eager friend, giving her her best sour face but still with a hint of a smile: "first off, it was NOT a date. We met, we talked, shared small bits about our life. Had a nice Italian lunch." Emma tried to remember if she had been asked more than this. Anna was happy to let her know: "sooo, any new dates in the future?"

"It...was… not… a date!" Emma sighed and threw up her hands in mock surrender, but she couldn't really hide the small smile on her lips when their eyes met.

"Hmm, okay let's just say it wasn't a date, but will you see him again. You did get his number, right? Or we can get it for you. I know Elsa has his number, so that won't be a problem." Emma held up her hand trying to stop the never-ending talk, "yes I did get his number, and yes I have talked to him over the phone a few times and we text each other almost every day." Emma felt her grin widen at the thought of all their talks over the phone and the sweet goodnight texts she had received from him.

"So when will you see him again?" When Anna saw her friend sigh deeply shaking her head she added: "that'll be the last question, I promise." She grinned at her friend, both knew that would be a promise Anna never could keep.

"I don't know, this past week have been crazy at work and we just haven't been able to find a free day. But maybe next Friday, I don't know. It's okay, really it is I don't want to rush into any new relationship. You know how bad those get when it happens in my life." Emma shrugged and tried to hide how much she was actually looking forward to seeing Killian again.

"I know that Emma, I'm just so happy that you met him. I hope you find your way together, he really does seem like a nice and decent guy. He always keeps to his side of the business deals Elsa makes with him, and he does create some amazing flowers for our shop." Anna gave her friend a reasuring smile and suggested they ordered something to drink and eat.

While they waited for their food Emma remembered something: "Oh now that we were on the subject of flowers, I have shown Snow some of the flower arrangements from those catalogs you gave me. She has a few ideas she wanted me to run over with you." Anna nodded in delight. Emma found the catalogs and the friends spend their late lunch looking over some suggestions for the wedding flowers.

When they were about to part ways Emma suddenly remembered something: "Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to give you these." She pulled up two obnoxiously gilded and decorated envelopes, with small subtle hints of them being related to Halloween. It had small gold and silver spider and cobweb silhouettes printed on the front of the envelopes. Emma gave an eye-roll and explained: "My mother wants to invite you and Elsa to her grand Halloween party this year. Sorry, it does seem a bit over the top, but you know my mom, always trying to make it more extravagant than the last year."

Anna took the envelopes with surprise written all over her face, it was very rare that Regina Mills included her daughter's friends in social affairs like this. Emma added: "and the invite is a plus one invitation, so Elsa can bring Liam and you can bring Kristoff." Anna looked even more surprised at this, it sounded way too good to be true. She had been dating Kristoff for 6 months now, and he had never met Regina Mills before.

"Oh… wow… I don't know what to say… I'll… we… Thanks… I guess. I'm sure the boys would love to go, even though it might be a bit more high-class than we're used to, but… wow." Anna managed to say in utter surprise. Then something dawned on her that made her forget her own slight discomfort over this. "Oh… oh… you can invite Killian…" she practically stood and clapped her hands together in joy. When Emma started to protest she countered: "Oh come on, by that time you would have know Killian for a little over 2 months, I'm sure he would love to met your mother too." Anna wiggled her eyebrows at Emma and giggled at her friend's horrified expression. Emma had really not thought that far ahead. Would she even be ready to let him met her family so soon? She rolled her eyes once more at her overexcited friend and said: "We'll see, I haven't even been on a second date with him yet." She started to walk towards her car, and sighed deeply when Anna almost squealed in delight: "Oh, oh, It was a date then… I just knew it." Anna practically made a little happy skip while walking along with her friend.

Emma turned to her friend but gave up arguing more with her over what their first meeting had been. She just gave her friend a goodbye hug and they both went home.

That evening they finally set a date for their next… well; it would be a real date now, wouldn't it? Emma smiled at this and texted a final goodnight to Killian.

* * *

When Killian opened the door to let in his brother in he knew that Liam was dying to ask him something, for the life of him he couldn't imagine what.

"So how's my little brother doing these days, eh?" Liam grinned like a mad man and entered the living room.

"It's younger brother, please… and I'm fine… I guess." Killian shrugged and shook his head at his brother's over-enthusiasm. He walked out in the kitchen to make coffee, but even there he was apparently not left alone by his brother.

"No news at all… nothing exciting happening in your life, brother?" Liam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned even more.

Killian rolled his eyes at his brother and it became clear in what direction his brother's thoughts were heading. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out how Liam knew something had happened. So he tried to play it cool and with a shrug said: "no nothing much, this week has been pretty normal so far, that is until you came knocking on my door asking cryptic questions that don't make any sense." When he saw his brother's skeptical look he continued: "honestly, nothing happened, normal week… I drove to Vancouver Wednesday to droop of the usual monthly shipment to Elsa North's place… you know I do that every month."

"Ah, I do know that, and you know I was together with Elsa last night," yet another eyebrow wiggle, "and she said something DID happen, something you seem to have failed to inform me about. I thought brothers shared stuff like that." Liam gave him a fake pout and then grinned at his brother.

Killian was beginning to truly see where this was heading, but tried to keep a straight face and said: "not sure I know what you're talking about, brother dear." He scratched behind his ear, hoping that he could calm his own nerves.

"Aha, well my dearest Elsa says she saw you hugging one of her sister's friends, and lo and behold you also did a Jones' charmer trick on her too and kissed her hand goodbye. You scoundrel." Liam said in mock indignation and laughed when he saw his brother finally realize what he was talking about.

Killian hid his face in his hands and exclaimed: "Bloody hell… Elsa saw us...?" he kept his eyes shut and tried to figure out how to deal with this. The past few days he has sent endless texts to her and talked on the phone too. They had yet to set a date for their next… bloody hell… he was not even sure what to call it… their first or second date. He smiled for himself at the memory of her proclaiming it was never a date.

"Ah, is that a smile I detect there brother?" Liam laughed and gave his brother a friendly pat on his shoulder. He took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to him and said: "come on, I'm not trying to be an arse here. I have every intention of seeing my brother being happy, and this Emma does sound like a lass that could bring you out of your shell."

"Oh great, you even know her name too?" Killian sighed in defeat and let himself drop down next to his brother. He rested his head on the back of the couch and tried to find a grimace that would fit for this conversation.

"Well she is a friend of Anna, and Elsa reminded me that I actually met the lass too, at Elsa's birthday, you know." Killian nodded and let his brother finish: "so it's not all that weird that I know her name. I don't really remember her all that much, but Elsa assures me that she is a very nice lass, and do you know she is a cop too?" Killian nodded, it had come up on one of their text message talks. It seemed that this next week was kinda hectic at her work. So they had pushed the plan making forward until she had more time.

"Hmm, I guess that makes her one brave lass too then?" Liam concluded and gave Killian a playful shove: "so no funny business with this one, or you might end up in trouble, you know." Killian gave up pretending to be mad at his brother and gave him a huge grin. He was really happy; he could feel it in his heart. It had been a long time since he had been so at ease about venturing into some form of relationship with a woman.

Liam patted his brother on the shoulder, letting him know that he would be there for him.

"So you've got any plans already to meet up with the lucky lady sometime soon?"

"Not at the moment no, things are a bit hectic at her work, but we might find time next weekend, I hope." He gave his brother a small lopsided grin that didn't hide how giddy he felt at the prospect of meeting Emma again.

"You're happy, that's good," Liam concludes, and Killian nodded, he truly was happy.

The brothers continued to talk about life in general and they ended up watching a soccer match as they usually did when spending the weekend together.

Life was good, and Killian was very happy and while they watched the game. He also sends a few text messages to Emma. They ended up making plans for next weekend, where they would go on their first date. Well this would technically be their second date, wouldn't it? Killian smiled at this while he read the last goodnight from Emma on his phone.

 **A/N hope you like this one… the next chapter is going to be long… about 9000+ words… it's shipped of to my beta, but since it's that long it might take a few more days until ready for posting… thanks for any review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well it did take some time… but here it is… chapter 5 and as a bonus chapter 6 too… they could be looked upon as one chapter but it got rather long and choose to cut it in two… hope you don't mind… it all takes place in the same day. I do hope that this story works, and I would very much like to hear what you all think about this.**

CHAPTER 5

Words

Even more words…

….some even being awkward.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Emma sighed dramatically and flopped down on her childhood bed. She was in her old room together with her friends Anna, Elsa, and her sister Snow and her friend Ruby. The other women were already in a flurry of activity all trying to get their costumes on. It was lucky that Emma had a rather spacious room as every chair or table surface was covered in costumes or accessories. Emma took a wary look at her own costume currently laying over an armchair. She was not so sure anymore that this was such a good idea…. She was the daughter of the friggin mayor for Christ sake.

Anna apparently spotted her friend's skeptical look at her costume and said in a hyper voice: "Oh come on Emma you're going to be so beautiful in that dress." Anna practically skipped over to the dress and pulled it up. Emma groaned: "It's a pirate wench dress; it's far too revealing for a party like this, why did I agree to this?"

"Because your super handsome boyfriend wanted to go as a pirate and everyone," she gestured to the girls around them, "choose to go in couples costumes. So naturally, you'll be a pirate princess." Anna punctuated the last word hoping that Emma would see the logic in it all.

Emma sighed again and yes they all went as couples: Elsa and Liam was the Snowqueen and Jack Frost, Snow and David as Snow white and prince charming, Ruby and her boyfriend was Red riding hood and the Huntsman, and Anna and Kristoff was going to be dressed in some Norwegian folklore costumes that his family had shipped from Norway.

That left only Emma and Killian, and when he had heard about the Halloween party he had been thrilled but also a little nervous as he had yet to actually meet Emma's parents.

Time schedules on all sides had just not aligned for them to find a date. When he proclaimed that he wanted to go as Captain Hook, Emma had laughed. The mental image of him wearing a ridiculously large red hat AND a long wavy wig was just too much. When she had explained this to him he had only shaken his head and proclaimed that he had a more modern and sexy look in mind. He had surprised her, even more, when he told her he actually already had said costume that he had bought on a whim for another Halloween party in his town. But after that, he chose not to wear it again. Why that was the case, he had not really wanted to share.

Now Emma was stuck being a pirate wrench/princess or whatever. But the dress was far more revealing that she had ever dared to wear at functions like this. It had an open wide collar, held together with ribbons above her cleavage. Around her waist she would wear a black cincher-corset made of soft leather. The skirt itself was cut above her knee on one side, the other side slightly longer. It was made of a mix of black and red fabrics with frilled lace trimmings.

Emma sighed once again but decided that she might as well get it over with, and took the costume from Anna and put it on. This included some black fishnet stockings and a pair of ankle cut boots. Then she began work on her hair, that she chose to wear down, only have one hair clip with a pirate skull filled with fake gemstones. While she worked on her hair she started thinking back on the past 2 months. So many things had happened, and pretty much all of those things involved Killian in one way or another. For the most part, it was their more and more frequent dates they had been on. And about a month ago they had made it official amongst their friends that they were now a couple. Sometimes Emma still had to pinch herself whenever she thought about how they had met and how their lives just clicked so well together.

Her mind wandered to their first/second date:

 _They had chosen to go on a classic dinner and movie date. It had taken them some days until finally deciding to go see the new "Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge" when they found out they both liked adventure movies._

 _Killian had picked her up and they had eaten dinner in a nice restaurant near the movie theater. After the movie, they drove back to Emma's place, in the car they had talked about the movie. Since they both had seen the other Pirates of the Caribbean movies they shared many theories on the plot and characters._

 _When they parked in front of Emma's apartment building they sat there in silence, sending each other sideway-glances, not knowing how to say goodbye. Killian didn't want to push her too much as he knew from their talk this night that she had her share of heartbreak when it came to dating. With pain in his heart, he had told her about Milah. Her reaction to this was pure compassion for him but luckily not the usual sympathy speech about how life sometimes gave you lemons... blah blah…. He had heard that story too many times. But with her own pain in mind, she had truly understood how difficult it had been for him._

 _"So I guess this is it? I had a great time Killian." Emma turned to look at him and gave him a big smile, which he returned while scratching behind his ear. "Me too love, me too. Now let me escort you to your door." Killian said with a nod towards her front door._

 _Emma just smiled as she watched him walk out of the car and over to the passenger door. When he opened it she joked: "Ah ever a gentleman eh Jones?" She took his outstretched hand and let him help her out of his truck. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders, then joked back: "I'll be whatever you want me to be Swan, gentleman or a swashbuckling pirate whatever your heart desires." He noticed a slight pinkness on her cheeks when she heard this, he chuckled and led her towards her door._

 _"Oh, uhm, well, a pirate doesn't sound all that bad," she laughed and gave him a gentle nudge in his ribs. "And I won't mind a pirate as dreamy as Captain Jack Sparrow. Now he is something, a bit nutty but heck, he is rather dashing, isn't he in all his swashbuckling rapscallion glory."_

 _"Eh, so ye want a pirate me lady?" Killian asked in a mock pirate voice. His heart swelled at the look of happiness their banter had created on Emma's face. He did a dramatic bow when they had reached the door, and said as an afternote: "It could actually happen ye know," when Emma raised a questioning eyebrow he grinned deviously and said in a low whispering voice: "I actually have a pirate costume at home" Emma found herself giggling at this, and spluttered: "Why in the world do you have a pirate costume?"_

 _Killian scratched behind his ear and gave a light shrug and explained shortly: "I bought it 'cause there was this big Halloween extravaganza thing last year in the town I live in. Never really wore it since!"_

 _"So is it as dashing and rapscallion as Jack Sparrow's getup? Oh, you would look rather dark and mystic with eyeliner you know." When she saw the slight shock and dread on his face she laughed again and reached over and laid a calming hand on his arm: "don't worry I won't ask you to wear that, if you don't want to."_

 _"For you anything, even eyeliner... I guess" He gave her a smug smile and took her hand in his, and raised it up to his lips, giving it a lingering kiss, while he held her eyes captive. Emma suddenly forgot to breathe, his blue eyes pulled her in and the instant later they both closed the distance between them. Emma and Killian met with a sweet and gentle kiss. But the kiss also did some crazy and wonderful things to them, both feeling warm and tingling in every part of their body._

 _Emma felt as if time stood still, yet at the same time, her blood rushed far too quickly through her veins. The buzzing in her ears drowning out all other sounds but both their heartbeats. She let herself be pulled into the sweetest kiss imaginable. She had forgotten how it was to feel utterly lost in another person, and with Killian, she didn't mind getting lost._

 _When Killian felt her hands move up his arms and circled his neck, he let his lips deepen the kiss. His world shattered to pieces when he suddenly felt her tongue gently probe his lips. He granted her access in an instant and held on to her as if his life depended on it. He too felt the world spin and tilt in ways he had forgotten it would when you let someone as sweet and amazing as Emma Swan into your life._

 _After what felt like an eternity and yet it might only have been a matter of minutes they both pulled apart but kept close. Emma rested her head on his shoulder trying to get her bearings again. His uneven breathing tickled her hairline._

 _"That was..." Killian breathed out, and before he could finish his own train of thoughts Emma finished for him: "...so very much not a one-time thing!" Taking a deep breath she let her eyes seek his again and she was in awe of how much passion she saw in those deep blue eyes. They both felt so very much at ease at what had happened. They share similar grins that clearly showed the world around them that they had just discovered something special here, something that might have changed their lives forever._

 _Emma thought back at their previous banter and it suddenly dawned on her when she might be able to see Killian in his pirate costume. Her mother's Halloween party two months from now. She bit her lips nervously as she was a little hesitant asking him already. They had just had their first real date and still hadn't really defined what this thing between them really meant._

 _Killian noticed her nervous demeanor and let his fingers caress her cheek in reassurance and asked what was on her mind. "Oh, I was just thinking about when I might be able to see you in that pirate costume you told me about." She explained looking down and only dared to look up at him through her eyelashes._

 _Killian couldn't help laughing at her question, but he did try to answer her: "Oh you really want to see me dressed up as a pirate, eh, well who would have thought the Mayor's daughter was liking devilishly handsome pirates eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and hoped that his forwardness wouldn't scare her off. Luckily it didn't as she only kept biting her lips nodding her head a little while giving a small shrug as if to say it really didn't was such a big deal._

 _"So is it some specific pirate we're talking about here?" Emma asked. "Well, me lady I'll be dressed up at none other than Captain Hook, what do you say about that eh, Love?" When he saw her horror-stricken face he laughed and while trying to compose himself she muttered: "oh God no, please not the horrible ponce Hook from Peter Pan, with a wig and all. Please not him, I wouldn't be able to take you any serious all night if you wore a wig and that ridiculous large red hat."_

 _Killian took her hand in his and winked at her while shaking his head. He kissed her knuckles and whispered: "oh don't worry Love I made him far more like a 'shiver me timbers' kinda pirate." He gave her a lopsided grin when he saw her mouth form a silent "O", and then with delight noticed a blush creep up over her face. "You think that'll work for you, eh?" He asked with a smug smile._

 _Emma only nodded and openly sighed in relief. Then suddenly remembered her plan about Halloween, "oh... well... would it be decent enough to wear at a somewhat semi-private Halloween party?" When she saw his puzzled look she explained: "Well the thing is, my mother is inviting a lot of friends and family to this huge Halloween party. She even included some of me and my sister's closest friends. Anna and Elsa got an invitation, all with a plus one included. I'm surprised she even did that this year. But I guess I could also bring a plus one to that party... if you want to that is?"_

 _Killian was surprised to get an invitation to such a private party. Halloween was still two months away and he was still not entirely sure where this would lead them._

" _Wow you would really want me to go with you to this party?" he asked in somewhat disbelief. When he saw her nod in agreement he continued: "I would love to go, I guess I'll be meeting your parents then." he gave her a nervous smile and in the back of his mind he surely hoped that his pirate costume wasn't too much for a party like this._

 _"So do you have any idea what you'll be going as to this Halloween party?" Killian asked with curiosity._

 _Emma shook her head and said: "I have no idea, but both Anna and Elsa are already in brainstorm mode about this and they already have various ideas on the table. One of them would be them and their boyfriends going as some sort of couples dress up, you know Snow White and Prince Charming and so on..." Her voice trailed off as she fiddled with the sleeves of her coat._

 _Killian took her fidgeting hands in his and then lifted her face to him. Killian gave her a lopsided grin and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow. He had a plan that she could clearly see that in his eyes._

 _"I know what you could be, my pirate princess." He grinned when he watched the reaction of his words on her face. She tried to play it down and act cool with it as she took a small step closer to him. Then she gave him a warm smile and whispered: "you wish for me to be yer pirate wench do ye now ye scoundrel, I'll have ye walk the plank before that ever happens, mate!" Her pirate accent sucked but it was worth it in the smile she received from him._

 _Killian only nodded and before his lips claimed hers again he whispered: "nothing would make me happier." The kiss made all else insignificant, Emma forgot everything around her while she just let herself be dragged once again into a passionate kiss that blew her away._

 _When they finally pulled apart they stood for a while just enjoying the closeness between them. Both were in awe of the things happening this night. It truly was a life-changing evening._

Emma had lost all arguments or counter oppositions towards her costume in the following weeks, as Killian did bring it up from time to time. When he had first met her friends, the talk had naturally come to the Halloween party. With that everyone had been adamant that Emma would go as a pirate wench or princess. Then her friend Anna had taken it upon herself to help Emma in finding just the right costume.

As she now stood in front of the mirror she couldn't help wondering how Killian would react to her outfit as it surely showed more skin than he used to see. She couldn't help blushing at her musings, and unfortunately, her friend Anna spotted this: "might I ask who the bonny lass is thinking about, hmm I wonder if it might be a certain Captain Hook?" Anna tried in her best silly pirate accent. Emma shoved her friend away and grinned: "that too, but also my mother" she sighed deeply, "I'm not sure what she'll say to this dress!"

"Well didn't she go as the Evil Queen last year, I remember you showing me a picture with her in at quit revealing dress, with a bit of cleavage showing," Anna asked with a sly grin.

"Well, yes she did, but I just hope that she doesn't get one of her flips over this, and I'm also nervous about the fact that they haven't even met Killian yet," Emma explained while making some last minute adjustments to her hair and makeup.

"You'll be fine I'm sure. Also, I'm curious to see your Killian in his pirate ensemble, you said it was Captain Hook but sans silly hat and wig. Interesting!" Anna mused and patted her friends on the shoulder letting her know that she was there for her.

There was a knock on the door when they opened it up one of the maids told them that a car had arrived with their dates. Well at least four of them, Killian didn't live in the city and had opted to drive himself. But they all went down in the hallway where they met with Regina and Robin Mills. Emma was slightly surprised to see her mother in a more modest long medieval dress, with a crown of braided flowers on her head. She apparently spotted her daughter's curious stare and explained: "Hello dear, yes this is quite different than last year, but your dear father wanted to go as Robin Hood, and when he heard that you young ones went as couples I guess I had to be Lady Marian." She gave her daughter a hug then took a long looked over Emma's costume.

Emma felt her scrutinizing stare but was surprised to spot a hint of a smile on her mother's lip. She gave her mother a sheepish grin and explained: "Killian is going to be Captain Hook." "Ah, I see, and then you saw it fit to go as a wench beside that poof of a Captain Hook," Apparently Regina shared similar opinions about the Disney Peter Pan version of Captain Hook. But before Emma could explain, her mother had given her an approving nod and went to greet Snow and the other girls.

The four boyfriends entered together and were greeted by their excited girlfriends. When David spotted Emma standing alone he said: "I actually think your date is just arriving, think I spotted his truck in the driveway as we got inside." He gave her a wink and watched as Emma practically ran for the door.

Emma tried to spot her boyfriend among the arriving guests. When she did she paused mid-stride and she froze. Said boyfriend did NOT look like the Disney Captain Hook at all, any similarities came to only the hook at his left hand. He wore leather pants, something he had never worn before. Even from afar Emma did appreciate what it did to his figure. The most prominent feature of his costume was the long leather coat that almost touched the ground. It covers his upper body but as he came closer Emma saw a black shirt with far too many buttons undone. He was showing off far more skin and chest hair than she had seen in the previous two months they had known one another. The whole thing was topped off with a red embroidered vest; this was the reason that her dress had red on it. Anna had made her ask Killian about what colors his costume had. He had been a bit vague but had told her it had the color red. She also spotted a silver chain around his neck with some pendants that were different pirate symbols.

She might have actually stopped breathing. When he finally came to a halt in front of her she exhaled deeply and tried to speak, but no words came out. He grinned mischievously and winked. Then he took her hand and kissed it: "My Lady!" "Killian you look..." Emma managed to stutter out. "I know..." Killian grinned and took a look at her costume. He suddenly realized that her dress by far matched his in terms of sexiness; her shoulders were bare and her dress cut diagonally over her legs, showing more of one leg than the other. It took his breath away as he only managed to stutter out: "wow Emma you look..." He searched for the right word and she grinned at him and whispered: "I know..."

Emma took a second to study him more closely and to her surprise, he had topped his costume up with a bit of dark eyeliner around his blue eyes making his whole appearance look even darker and… well… hot was the only word running through her mind. She didn't say so out loud though. But he saw her surprise and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He sort of knew what was running through her mind. Emma really was an open book sometimes.

"You're wearing eyeliner?" She asked in somewhat disbelief. She placed a warm hand on his face, taking a closer look at his eyes. Eyes that bore into her very soul and soon she barely noticed the slight shrug and smug smile on his lips.

"Yes, had to make it complete don't ye think?" Killian explained and reached for her and pulled her even closer to him. He cupped her face in one hand and the hooked one he secured at her waist holding her close.

They forgot the world around them and they both leaned in for a kiss. It had been several days since they had seen one another, so the kiss was a nice reminder of how great life was between them. Killian tried to soften the kiss as he was after all about to met her parents. Apparently, Emma had other ideas, her fingers thread through his hair making it even more unruly. He hummed against her lips and managed to pull away slightly and whispered: "Emma I think we should stop here, your parents are waiting for us." He gave her a devious smile. He had spotted Mayor Mills on the front steps of the house. Emma whirled around and tried to cool down the heat on her face. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand.

Emma noticed that her friend Anna was also outside next to her mother. The overexcited expression on her face made Emma give her an eye roll. She then focused on the task at hand, introducing this rapscallion of a pirate to her mother and father. The heat on her face was still there when they reached her mother.

"Mum, I would like for you to met Killian." Emma managed to say and waved her hand towards Killian. Killian put on his bravest smile then stepped forward and reached out his hand. When Regina took it he found some form of bravery and raised it to his lips giving it a light kiss.

"Mayor Mills it a pleasure to finally meet you, me Lady." Killian had noticed the medieval costume she wore so he hoped she could see the reference to that era in his last words.

Regina Mills was used to flattering and she just smiled at his last words. Nodding her head: "I'm so pleased that we finally get to meet the man that apparently has stolen our daughter's heart." Killian grinned sheepishly at this. When he heard a small groan coming from Emma he reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze, letting her know that he was okay.

Regina bid them join the party and Killian walked in with Emma. Anna followed them inside. Killian was introduced to Robin, and he had let go of Emma's hand so he could greet her father. This gave Anna an opportunity to drag Emma slightly away from her pirate.

All of the friends came over and greeted Killian. They had of course all met him, but every one of the women all shot Emma some mischievous eyebrow wiggles all letting her know their appreciation of Killian's costume. Anna was so coiled up in excitement over the whole thing that her she couldn't stand still and just before Killian turned to walk back to Emma she whispered in her friend's ear: "nope that ain't no PG-rated Disney version of Captain Hook, hot damn."

Emma whipped her head around to glare at her friend. But when she felt Killian move in next to her she opted to just give Anna the death glare.

"What's the matter, love?" Killian whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. She moved into his embrace and shook her head, telling him it didn't matter.

"So I've never been at such an extravagant Halloween party, ye think there'll be dancin' and such," Killian asked with just the slightest hint of his pirate accent.

"I do believe so," Emma smiled and leaned over giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "So you think you made an impression with my parents?"

Killian shrugged and said: "well ye dad haven't come after me with a bow and arrow yet, so I guess I did okay. Might have charmed yer mother so she is on my side. That was the plan anyway." He joked and actually felt more at ease now that all the formalities were over.

Emma saw him relax and she was just happy that this night would be one they spend together. They joined their friends and all agreed on trying to locate the buffet.

 **A/N: with no further notes on to the next chapter… reviews are much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: tada… chapter 6… enjoy… hope I keep the rating on this one… but with one rapscallion pirate on the loose anything can happen… enjoy… ;)**

Chapter 6

Even more words…

….some even being a bit salacious.

The mayor always goes all in for the Halloween Party every year. Regina had hired an event company to arrange a Halloween themed murder mystery game. The 10 friends joined in one team. They dived into the task at hand with excitement.

All throughout the event, Emma kept an eye out for Killian as she was thrilled that he seemed so at ease with the other guys. Of cause one being his brother, but David, Graham, and Kristoff all took him in as one of them. At times she even forgot about what mystery they were trying to solve. At times Anna would nudge her in the ribs. She would be grinning at her and wiggling her eyebrows. She would even make a remark about the devilishly handsome pirate that couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from her.

Their team won and they all celebrated their victory. Killian pulled Emma to him and gave her a sweet kiss. But when he tried to pull away again Emma shook her head and grabbed the collar of his coat and took the kiss she wanted. Killian threw caution to the wind with everyone around them was clapping and hugging anyway. So who would notice them at all anyway?

But their kiss was cut short when Liam clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder and said: "oy, you two might want to cut that out, Robin Hood is sending the two of you evil eyes, and ye might think yourself lucky that he doesn't have real arrows in that quiver." Liam laughed when he saw his brother blush profoundly and Emma hid her face on Killian's shoulder. Killian gave Robin a nervous wave and pulled himself slightly away from Emma, but kept her hand in his.

They decided to go get something to drink. Killian ordered rum and when Emma shot him a questioning look he explained: "no worries love, just this one, I'll be able to drive home safely. I just need something to calm me nerves here." He gave her a rueful grin and looked over towards her father.

Emma understood him and said: "don't worry about them, they really do like you." She ordered on double rum for herself and when Killian chuckled at her order she scrunched her face in resignation. "I need this just as much as you do." She tilted her head towards her friends standing in a small group not far away from them. Every once in a while one of them would look their way and then give Emma a wink and thumbs up.

Killian smiled at this and took a sip of his drink then leaned over and whispered in her ear: "then why don't we give them something to talk about, eh? Wanna go on a treasure hunt with a pirate?" Emma felt shivers run over her body, his breath tickled her hair over her ear. Killian grabbed his glass and turned to her group of friends giving them a nod of his head and saluted them with his glass. Then turned and pulled Emma with him with his hooked hand. Emma didn't dare look back at her friends. She only tried to keep calm while they walked out into a small hallway next to the grand room the party was held in.

When they were finally alone in the somewhat darkened hallway, Emma turned to him raising her glass in a toast: "to rogue pirates and their wenches." Killian clinked his glass to hers and took a drink. Then he took her glass and placed it with his on a small table nearby.

"So ye think me a rogue pirate, ye little wench, whatever am I to do with ye?" Killian made a mock growling noise and pulled her in his arms. His hand reached up and entwined in her hair pulling her closer to his lips before they made contact he whispered: "if ye don't behave I might have to let ye walk the plank." He crashed his lips on hers, making it impossible for her to respond. Emma moaned into his mouth letting everything go and pulled him closer. Emma and Killian's lips moved in slow yet intense movements. They both felt their heads spin with the exhilaration of how passionate the kiss had become very fast.

In the past couple of months, while they had become closer and closer, they had yet to really cross the line of actually going all the way. They had spoken about it and both agreed that they would wait until they both felt ready. Their pasts that haven't exactly been all that positive.

Now standing here in her parent's dark hallway, Emma certainly felt herself being pulled into his very soul. She let herself open up to him, letting him in too. When he pulled her lower body closer to his with his hooked hand, she realized that he truly was affected by their passionate kiss. She pulled back and grinned up at him.

"Is that a hornpipe in yer pants or are ye just happy to see me?" Emma whispered suggestively and pulled him in for yet another kiss. Before their lips met again he growled: "wench". Had she been able to laugh she might have done just that. Her whole inside was bubbling with happiness and so much more.

Still kissing him she let her hands roam over his face and down to his open shirt front, letting her fingers touch his bare chest. His smooth chest hair tickled her fingers and the way he intensified the kiss let her know that he truly was affected by her actions. The thought made her slightly lightheaded.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Ye need to stop doing that." Killian groaned and placed his hand over her still searching fingers. Then let his forehead rest on hers trying to calm his beating heart

"It's not my fault you chose to dress like this. It gives a girl far more than she bargained for you know," Emma whispered and tried to free her hands. Killian just shook his head in slight warning. In one fluent movement he had let go of her hands, pulled off his hook letting it drop with a loud clatter to the floor giving him the ability to use both hands.

"Says the lass who wears a pirate wench costume," he growled letting his own hands do a little exploring. His fingers just barely skimming over her bare shoulders, making her skin tingle and heat up. Then he pulled her closer and let his head drop to her neck, his lips touched her warm skin just below her ear. Emma meowed in response, slightly surprising herself with the sounds coming out of her mouth. She tilted her head sideways letting him know that she wanted more, and more he gave her. His mouth trailed a fiery trail down her neck, over her exposed shoulder, his fingers running over her heated skin and just over the hemline of her shirt.

Emma was lost in a cocoon of sweet passion. She would have loved nothing more than to just give in to her heart's desire, being all alone with Killian. But in a small part of her mind, she still felt a little insecure about going that far just yet. She decided to just let her fears go and enjoy the moment they shared now. Killian seemed to be of equal thoughts and he had let his hands rest over her hips, securing her to him.

"Well well well what do we have her'?" the voice of Liam destroyed the nice little bubble they had been wrapped up in, "a damsel in distress or just a pirate wench getting what she wants from her rapscallion pirate." His voice dripped with bantering sarcasm. Emma felt Killian tense under her hands and then he slowly turned to his brother: "Bugger off, brother, go find yer own lass. Leave us be." He did give his brother a sideways smile letting him know that he was in no more danger than a mild rebuke from him.

"She is currently getting sloshed with her girlfriends, kinda bums me out that I opted to be the designated driver tonight." Liam joked and shrugged his shoulders in resignation. Then pointed a finger at the couple still tangled up in one another: "Might I suggest you two pull ye selves together and join the party. The other lasses are starting a betting pool on when or if you'll come back and how utterly banged up you two will look," he laughed at what he apparently saw as a joke. He then took one long scrutinizing look at the couple and added: "might I suggest you both find a mirror before coming in, not sure the lady's shirt is supposed to be that crooked, and I guess the hair will just have to do." He waves a hand in their general direction then grinned at them and let them figure it out themselves.

Emma looked down at herself and found her shirt being further down her arm than it was supposed to. Quickly she pulled it up trying to ignore Killian's chuckle next to her. She frowned at him and smiled sweetly: "don't laugh; ye might take a look at yerself too." She reached over and adjusted his shirt collar that somehow showed a bit more of his shoulder than strictly necessary. Then she let her hands linger over his open shirt front fiddling with the silver chain around his neck. Killian could see her mind coming up with something. She smiled a sweet innocent smile at him while she let her hands wander up his neck and around his nape, still following the chain.

Killian felt his pulse quicken yet again. Killian still tried to find some form of calmness inside of him. He was surprised by her quick moves when she suddenly in one fluent motion lifted the chain away, took one step back and proclaimed: "ah, me treasure... I found me treasure. Thanks, mate." Then she placed the chain around her neck with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Ye are a bit of a wench, I knew it." Killian laughed and then caressed her face with the back of his hand: "but ye are my wench." He leaned over and gave her a short peck on her lips then indicated with his head towards the party. Essentially he asked her if they should join their friends again. Emma nodded and took his hand, both was forgetting his hook on the floor.

When they finally joined the group of friends there was a clamor of catcalls and seedy comments on their little adventure. "Oy mate ye hav' lost yer hook in the battle!" Liam said in his best pirate voice. Killian grinned sheepishly at them all then whispered to Emma: "be right back love... and good luck." When she looked at him curiously he nodded his head towards the girls, all with various states of excitement on their faces. Emma groaned and shook her head then let Killian know that she was going to be fine.

Emma was opting to just turn around and flee the scene, so to speak. She gathered that she might as well get the grilling over with. It was either now or on the next girl's night out.

"Soooo, how did your little rendezvous go, with Captain von Sexy Hook, hopefully, you didn't do anything we wouldn't do." Anna joked with so much curiosity in her voice, that it makes Emma roll her eyes. "Oh bugger off. Come on ladies are we still in high school here," Emma said and tried to look angry, but deep down she knew that all her friends wanted her to be happy after everything that had happened with Neal.

Anna placed an arm around Emma's shoulders, and whispered: "sorry lass you know you'll be grilled when you bring someone into our little circle of friends and add to that a devilishly handsome someone too, don't tell Kristoff that." Anna winked at her friend. Emma knew that Kristoff and Anna were as madly in love with one another as the day they met. "We all just want you to be happy you know that don't you, Emma?"

Emma nodded and patted Anna on the back and looked at all the other girls, all grinning and raising a questioning eyebrow at her. She sighed in defeat: "okay ladies, nothing, as in NOTHING happened, went on a treasure hunt and I won me a price." Emma pointed at the silver chain around her neck and shrugged her shoulders trying not to give too much of a grin their way.

"Ah ah, sister you don't come back with a grin like that, mussed hair, and a pink tinge to your cheek, and make us believe nothing happened." Snow joked and gestured to her sister's face. Emma placed her hands on her face and tried not to smile too much. Then sighed: "okay there might have been a kiss or two, but nothing more. Sweet hot pirate kisses not less, but no more!"

The girls all smiled and tilted their glasses towards Emma, and then she realized that she had forgotten her own drink in the hallway. She turned around to go find it, but she almost ran into Killian who held her drink. When she looked up at his eyes she noted the glimmer of mischief: "forgot something love." His voice was low and as he gave her the glass he winked while making a small mock bow. Emma felt a silly smile spread over her lips that she tried to hide behind the glass as she turned to her friends again. She felt Killian move in close to her side, letting his arm rest casually around her waist.

They all shifted the focus on other things, mainly the fact that since they had won the mystery game, they had won a fine dining experience. Something they all looked forward to.

While they talked Emma tried to keep her focus on the conversation, but once in awhile her mind drifted to the man next to her. It didn't help that the man in question kept his warm hand located on her hip. The pirate sometimes drawing slow patterns over the hem of her dress or just under the corset at her waist, his fingers making hot trails over the thin material of her shirt.

Killian noticed the little movements from Emma every time that he let his hand slide over her hip. He felt elated by how everything had gone so far. Killian was starting to feel more at ease when being with Emma and her friends.

The rest of the night went in a blur of good times, drinking, and dancing. Killian and Emma enjoyed their time together and endured some more teasing moments from their friends. But they both knew that the group was happy to see the two of them together.

When the party was over Killian said his goodbye to Emma's parents, letting them know that he had had a great time, and he hoped they would be able to see each other again.

"So you're driving out to your place now?" Regina had heard from Emma that Killian lived in a small town, one hour drive from Vancouver. Killian nodded and scratched behind his ear, but felt the warmth and reassurance from Emma's hand holding his.

"Nonsense" Regina proclaimed, "you shouldn't drive that far in the middle of the night."

"Madam Mayor I'm fine, I had only one drink, so I'll get home safely." Killian cast a sideways glance at Emma. The confused look on her face told him that she didn't have any clue as to what her mother was getting at.

"You could just sleep in Emma's old room, Emma is staying over tonight as well now wouldn't that be easier?" Regina tried once more, reasoning with her daughter's boyfriend.

Killian's thought was more like: it would be way more awkward since neither of them had given any thought to sharing a bed just now. One look on Emma's face told Killian that her train of thoughts went pretty much down the same line.

"But mum, Killian is... he would..." Emma sighed, she really didn't have any arguments to throw back at her mother. Apparently, her mother had put into her own mind that they had already been sleeping together. She felt Killian's gentle squeeze of her hand and she turned to him to see where he was on this new idea.

He smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged his shoulder letting her know that he would be fine either way.

Emma looked at Killian and thought of something: "Oh but mum he doesn't even have any change of clothes with him, you can't expect him to drive home in this... this costume tomorrow." She gestured to his long leather coat.

Regina had her mind set on this, and quickly came with a solution: "you can borrow something of Robins, I'm sure he has a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt you can fit." She looked between her husband and Killian and nodded when she in her mind concluded they were roughly the same size.

Emma sighed in resignation and turned to Killian: "are you okay with this?" Killian shrugged and said: "It's okay, we're both adults and we can sleep in the same bed," he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear: "without actually sleeping together, ye know." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned at the blush coming to her cheeks. Emma shoved him playfully and proclaimed: "if ye don't behave I'll feed ye to the sharks come morning." Killian laughed at this and burrowed his face at her neck, giving her skin a tiny kiss while he stated: "no you won't."

They walked up to her room that was still in a form of disarray after having been the dressing room of five women. Emma let out a laugh at this and said: "sorry about the mess, you wouldn't know how much time and space it takes to dress up five women." She tried to clear the bed at least and placed it all in one big pile in one of the armchairs. Emma would have to figure out who it all belonged to tomorrow.

Then she turned to take a look at Killian who still stood just inside the doorway to the room, looking around in curiosity. The small smile playing around his lips told her that he was somewhat amused by what he saw. She looked around her old room, it hasn't really changed all that much since she moved away about ten years ago; some furniture had been removed and others put in their place. But there were still small hints of the girl who had lived in this room. There was a frilled princessy canopy bed in light pink coral colors with golden embroidery. On the bedside table was a nightlight in the shape of a moon. A frayed teddy bear sat in a chair close to the bed. The wall still held some of the teenage-Emma's pictures and posters. Killian grinned at all this and stepped forward into the room. He walked over to Emma and pulled her into his arms.

"I can drive home if you rather want that love!?" He whispered to her hair. Emma only shook her head and sighed: "Guess you might as well see this girly girl side of my past self too", she looked up at him and gave him a beaming smile that stole his breath and ability to think. When she rose to her feet and closed the distance between them he was more than happy to let her kiss him.

When they pulled apart Emma suddenly found herself yawning, and she grinned sheepishly at him and said: "we better get ready for bed, hmm?" She looked over at her bed; it was not big but could easily hold two people.

Killian agreed to this and it suddenly dawned on him that he had absolutely nothing to wear for bed. When he asked Emma about it she blushed a little and then jokes: "oh I have no idea what pirates wear to bed, maybe they just wear nothing at all..." She laughed at his horrified expression and when he uttered: "eh Love I thought it was me that would be the rascal in this pirate relationship." She laughed her heart out and hugged him close. She felt so at ease with this man, any other person would never see this carefree and mischievous side of her.

"You bring out the best in me, love" she whispered. Killian sucked in a breath of air, this was the closest thing to an 'I love you' that he had ever heard from her He knew that he too was holding those words back.

"Hmm I know, and you do the same for me." The air between them was thick with emotions and they both just wanted those seconds to last forever.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a light knock on the door. They both looked rather puzzled by who would come to their door this late.

Killian walked over and opened the door, and found a tired looking young maid holding a stack of clothing. She looked a bit stunned and gave Killian a weary look. He guessed he did look somewhat intimidating in his dark pirate gear and the probably now smudged eyeliner.

"Eh, sorry sir but Mrs. Mills wanted you to have these clothes." She reached out the pile towards Killian who took it and he barely managed to say: "Thanks... love" Before the maid scurried down the hall.

Killian closed the door and found Emma bending over in laughter but she managed to sputter out: "poor woman, having to deliver clothes to Captain Hook in the middle of the night. I do hope mother pays her well for the overtime." Emma took a couple of breaths to calm down again and watched as Killian placed the pile on one of the armchairs, the one that held the least amount of other stuff. He shrugged off his leather coat and placed over the back of the chair. Then he turned around with his hands hovering over his vest buttons and raised a raunchy eyebrow towards her, giving her a wink and said: "care to help me?"

Emma shook her head and said while looking in her own overnight bag: "better not dear, I don't want to tempt fate here, I... we... you know..." she waved her hand between them and she breathed out in relief when he nodded his head in understanding. They both wanted to wait, but they also knew from experience that their kissing very suddenly could turn something as innocent as a small kiss into huge fire between them.

Emma found her sleepwear and went into the adjoining bathroom. While making herself ready for bed, she tried to calm her own nerves and willed herself to keep calm.

Killian worked his way out of his pirate costume, and was by far not so sad anymore that he had held on to it. When he had worn it to the Halloween party last year it gave his person just too much attention, mostly from the single ladies in town. He grinned at the memory and decided that now he had every reason to use it again since Emma clearly had loved the whole thing.

When Emma came out he had dressed in a pair of pajama pants that hung a little too low on his hips. Apparently Robin was a bit wider around the waist than Killian was. But the nightshirt luckily covered it all nicely. When he saw what Emma wore he swore under his breath: "bloody hell woman." Emma smiled sweetly at him and looked down at her own attire. She wore a pair of faded sleep shorts, luckily they were cut above her knees. Then she wore a white tank top that fit snugly around her torso. Killian gaped at her and noticed with a bit of a smile that she had chosen to wear her strapless bra under the top. It did nothing more than to give her cleavage a slight push over the hemline of the top.

Emma peered at Killian again and saw that he had closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

Still smiling she said: "I found a spare toothbrush in the bathroom; you can use that if you want." Killian nodded his thanks, not sure he trusted his voice just now. He went to the bathroom and took his time brushing his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror seeing the eyeliner was very smudged. No wonder the poor maid had been a bit petrified. He peered out of the door and asked Emma if she had any makeup remover. She told him where to find it and then tried to hide her giggle.

After a few minutes, he came out, freshly clean and ready to go to bed. Emma had already climbed into bed and sat there waiting for him. He noticed her being slightly apprehensive and he moved over to the bed and sat gently down on the side of the bed. He turned halfway around and looked at her. She was biting her lips, not completely sure about this.

"I could sleep on the floor if that would make you more at ease." She just shook her head and indicated with her hand that he should join her under the covers. Killian smiled reassuringly at her and did just that.

He looked at her and asked: "are you okay with this Emma?" Emma took a deep breath and said: "I'm fine, and this…" she indicated with her hands between them, "... is okay. We know each other and I trust you with all my heart Killian, you know that right?"

He nodded his head and ever so gently he reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned closer to him and initiated a gentle and sweet goodnight kiss.

They both tried to make themselves comfortable on the bed, both being very much aware of where the other person was. Killian opted for laying on his side, not looking at her. He was not sure he trusted his own bodily instincts if he could watch her fall asleep. After a few moments, he suddenly felt Emma's arm sneak around his waist placing her hand close to his heart, she sighed contently and asked in a sleepy voice: "This okay?"

"Hmm, it's fine Love, goodnight," Killian said back to her, then he gingerly laid his hand over hers and tried to calm his own wildly beating heart, that he was sure she could feel.

Like this they fell asleep and had a good night's sleep, ready to face the next day, and whatever the future would bring them.

The next morning no one was fed to the sharks and they both managed to look decent enough to join the rest of the Mills household. David had stayed the night as well. By the looks of Snow and David's faces, they hadn't had as much sleep as Killian and Emma had. Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her sister and whispered in her ear: "You look like shit sister dear, you and your prince charming didn't get much sleep last night, did you? Whatever have ye two been up to I wonder?" Snow just shoved her sister away with a glare, but couldn't hide the small smile on her lips.

As Killian drove home that morning, he felt so at ease and happy knowing that the future with Emma was something that he wanted to build on even further, wherever that would lead. A few months ago he had not hoped for him to find love again, but with Emma, the word love suddenly had a whole new meaning. Yes he did indeed love her, and he was set on telling her just so, the next time they would be together.

 **A/N: again reviews are much appreciated, and there will be one more chapter… and maybe in the future also an epilogue of sorts… but I'll mark it as finished after the next chapter. The next chapter will be up soon… still at the beta reader as I write this. But it IS finished, so the wait shouldn't be all that long…. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I truly hope that you have all enjoyed reading this. This may be the last chapter and I really would appreciate any review you might want to give me… this hopefully will bring my mind and heart on the path of writing again. I've been in hiatus for quit some time now. Got two unfinished stories hanging over my head… (hides in shame :P ) and I really hope to be able to finish those. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 7  
Words  
The words…  
… that changes their life even more.

It was a week after the Halloween party, and Emma was driving her yellow bug out of Vancouver. She drummed her fingers restlessly on the steering wheel while trying to concentrate on the songs playing on the radio. But her mind was focused on something else entirely... or someone else to be specific. She had not seen Killian in the past week, they had only talked a few times over the phone. They had now made plans to spend the weekend at his place. Odd as it may seem Emma had actually never visited his place. It had always been Killian driving into town since he had the most time on his hands. Emma was looking forward to actually see his place. He had told her bits and pieces about what the place looked like.

When she finally pulled up to the house she took a few moments to take it all in. It was almost as she pictured it from his description; a weather-worn farmhouse with a small porch in the front, old trees and shrubbery overgrowing the front yard. It had a certain charm to it and she liked it. She knew her mother might think otherwise but in her own mind it was perfect and it fit who Killian was. She smiled to herself while thinking about him. Emma was looking forward to spending the weekend with him. They didn't have a grand and glorious plan, just doing whatever they wanted. She liked that idea. After a week full of work and having just come out of a night shift 6 hours ago, she cherished that this Friday and the next couple of days would be spent with Killian.

She knew that she came some 40 minutes earlier than they planned. She had just not been able to go back to sleep when she woke up. Instead of texting him she decided to just show up, knowing that he was at home all day.

Emma walked up to the house and knocked on the door. She fiddled nervously with the hem of her leather jacket while waiting. When the door never opened she started to become slightly nervous. Had he forgotten? Just as her mind was about to run off with her she heard some noise from the backyard, it sounded like someone what chopping wood. She gathered that he had not heard her car and she looked around to find a way to the backyard. She spotted a small pathway leading around the house and walked that way.

When she walked into the backyard and paused for a moment taking in the scenery; the yard was rather large and just behind it was a vast meadow. It only took a second for her to pinpoint where her boyfriend was. Killian was standing by the edge of the garden close to a small shed that she gathered was for storing wood. He had his back turned to her and she watched him for some time, enjoying the view so to speak.

Killian was chopping wood and while he did wear a coat Emma could still see the good form he was in and the way he moved into each swing was captivating. She licked her lips and decided to let him know that she was there.

"Hey Jones," Emma shoved her hands into her pockets trying to look casual and at ease. All she really wanted was to run to him and hold him. She grinned when she saw him freeze mid-swing, then turning around while still holding the ax above his head. The initial look on his face soon turned to a big smile that filled it. Then he dropped the ax to the ground wiping his hands off in his pants and in only a few long strides finally stood in front of her.

"Hey, Swan." He moved in and gently took her face in his hands. Killian had missed her since the Halloween party. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Emma reached up, placed her hands on his chest and just enjoying the feel of him so close to her again.

When they pulled apart he looked at her with joy but also slightly curious, "Did I forget the time or are you early?" Emma grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I woke up an hour before my alarm was set and couldn't fall asleep again." She gave him a mischievous smile and whispered: "guess I just wanted to be with my pirate." Killian laughed at this and gave her a short kiss and then took her hand and walked them to the house.

"I won't complain about that, Love. I'll just need a bath after my workout out here, hope you don't mind." Emma shook her head and walked into his house for the first time. She felt the homey atmosphere from the moment she walked into his living room. She felt at home right away, no fancy designer furniture or high tech stuff filling the space. It was simple and wonderful just like Killian. She turned to him and walked into his arms and kissed him.

"I'll just make myself at home then," She nodded her head to the couch. Killian smiled and said: "you do that Love, there is a cold beer or a soda in the fridge if you want something." He winked at her and told her that he would be back in a moment.

Emma decided to go for the cold drink first and walked into the kitchen. She was not really surprised how neat and organized the whole place seemed to be. She knew Killian enjoyed having everything on its rightful place. She picked out a soda from the fridge, saving the beer for later. Then she walked into his living room. Emma walked over to the high work desk in the center as she got curious about his flowers. Pretty much all the space on that side of the desk was filled with orchids in every imaginable color. She knew he had a greenhouse somewhere on the property, but he said that these flowers needed the extra heat and special attention. Gingerly she walked among the pretty flowers and dared to breathe in one or two of the beautiful creations.

As she walked around in the room she suddenly noticed that the bathroom door was visible from where she stood, and lo and behold it was slightly ajar. She stopped short in her steps when she realized that she was pretty much able to see him lying peacefully in his bathtub. He had a frigging bathtub. She did feel a certain amount of heat rise to her cheeks when she saw the view she had if she only just moved her head slightly more to the right. His head was resting on the side of the tub, his eyes closed. He had apparently already washed his hair. She barely managed to really get a good look on the rest of his upper body when his warm voice spoke: "Enjoying the view there Love?" 

Crap! She was caught and she moved with just a bit too much force backward and in the process she managed to topple over a flower pot with a medium sized orchid. Luckily the pot never rolled over the edge of the table and Emma frantically grabbed the poor plant and did a very poor job in rescuing it. "Fuck, bloody hell, I'm soooo so, sorry Killian… I…. I…" She turned her head towards the bathroom door and she thought she might imagine it but the door did seem a bit more open now, and the view had improved immensely. Killian had his back turned to the door with a towel wrapped around his middle, but Emma still had a pretty decent view of his back. She gulped down air that seemed to have dislocated itself in her windpipe. The way his back muscles moved while he quickly dried off his hair made her heartbeat much too fast.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure it will survive." Killian laughed while pulling on a navy blue bathrobe. Then he walked out to her. He placed a gentle hand on her arm, kissed her temple and reached for the misfortuned orchid. Emma took a small step back and watched him work with the flower and the soil, making it all come back to its rightful place.

"Did I ruin it?" She asked tentatively when he clapped the dirt off his hands and placed the pot back to its original spot. He shook his head and turned to her: "Nah, one tiny root might have been the sole casualty here, no worries Love it will live." He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her. It was only when he felt her nose make contact to his neck that he realized that he was still dressed in his robe. He pulled back slightly, wanting to find some clothes, but Emma stopped him and smiled up at him.

"You smell nice." The small tentative smile on her lips made him forget how to breathe. He would lie if he said that he hadn't dreamt of being with her on a more intimate level. And when her hot breath tickled over his chin he found it rather difficult keeping his focus on clothes and other trivial things.

Tilting his head towards hers they met in a kiss that made the world spin and their minds forgetting the world around them. He felt her nimble fingers slide up to his neck, pulling him closer. 

They have had their fair share of heated and passionate makeout sessions but never crossing that last line of intimacy. When he suddenly felt her exploring hands move down to the open v of his bathrobe his mind clicked back to reality. With gentle care, he stilled her searching hands trying to catch her eyes. When she finally pulled out of her own daze she timidly looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

He took a deep calming breath, willing his whole body to cool down and then he said: "Bloody hell woman, are you trying to break down a man's last resolve." Emma grinned mischievously while she let her fingers move slightly under his hands, just barely making contact with his heated skin. "Maybe I am." She whispered, then placed a small lingering kiss on his chin and took a step back.

She knew that they both had held back on going all the way. Over the past few weeks some small changes in their relationship had shifted and they had both felt that were ready to take the next step. In Emma's mind, she wanted it more than anything, but she also felt that she needed to really talk with him about how they felt about each other. In the past weeks, she had realized that the actual words 'I Love You' had never really been spoken between them. She wanted to tell him that she really did love him, before venturing into an intimate relationship with him. She had sensed that he had at times been on the verge to actually say those words but something had always held him back. She didn't know what it was, but she gathered it had to do with his past and all the hardship he had had to deal with. She had not been ready to say those words either. Now, here in his cozy country home, she felt so much at ease and at home that she made up her mind to have that talk with him

Killian gave a small kiss on her hair and then told her that he would put on some clothes. Emma nodded and took her soda and walked over to sit on the couch.

Killian took a little longer getting dressed; he needed to get every part of his body cooled down. Thinking back on the past few minutes he knew without a doubt that something had shifted between them, he wanted to be with her in both mind and body. He sighed, as the mere thought of her body did some crazy things to his own body. Willing everything to go down again, he thought about how far they could have gone out there. He knew that he loved her; he just hadn't said those exact words to her yet. They hung in the air so many times whenever they were together and he would kiss her goodnight after a wonderful date. The words just never moved past his lips. This weekend he wanted to change that.

He walked out to her and they sat close together on the couch while talking about what they wanted to do this weekend.

"I would like to see your greenhouse and..." Emma trailed off and gestures around her, indicating that she wanted to see more of his little part of the world.  
"There really isn't all that much out there right now as it being November and all... but sure we could go for a walk before we plan dinner." Killian smiled and still marveled that she actually would want to see more of his work with plants. It really wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. But when he mentioned this she just leaned closer to him and whispered: "but it's your world, and I want to know more about you." She gave him a small kiss and pulled away but before she could sit back again Killian stopped her and pulled her in again claiming her lips in a deep kiss that made them forget what plans they had just made.

Emma ended up sitting in his lap and she really didn't mind his wandering and warm hands ending up just inside the hem of her sweater, his heated fingers slid over her lower back and send shivers up her spine. She moaned in response to his ministrations and the sound made Killian pull away slightly giving her a sheepish grin and he whispered against her lips: "Thought you wanted to go explore my little kingdom here?" Emma grinned mischievously and mumbled against his lips: "later my pirate… later." Killian only hummed in response while he let his mouth and hands worship the siren sitting in his lap.

How long they ended up sitting there neither of them could really tell. When they finally came back to the world, they both agreed that a bit of fresh air might be good.

Killian was somewhat surprised how interested Emma really was in the little business he had going out in his greenhouse. It was somewhat a relief for him that she never showed any signs of her looking down on his work. He knew she had grown up in a somewhat high-society family, her mother being mayor made that rather difficult to ignore. When he told her that, with just the barest hint of embarrassment in his voice, she had been very adamant about how she really looked upon his line of work.

"Killian I have never been one to look down on people choosing to live their life the way they want to live. I can see how proud you are of everything you create and do out here, and you should be, you have a gift and I would love nothing more than to part of that. I don't give a shit about who my family might be, or whatever my mother thinks of it all. All I care about is you and how much... how much I love you." She was somewhat out of breath after giving her little declaration that ended with the very words she had really wanted to share with him, oh so many times. When she saw his eyebrows lift in surprise and the small happy grin on his lips she felt her heart soar and whirl into something she couldn't yet define.

Killian felt breathless after her declaration of love and he so desperately wanted to say the very same word back to her. But the logic part of his brain took over before he could respond truly to her words, and he then nervously scratched behind his ear and stuttered out: "oh wow Emma I… I… that is something, I really… am… very…" he paused, searching for the right word: "... so very happy to hear that… I mean I had a feeling that you really didn't mind whatever I do, and I'm so grateful to have met someone like you...I…" his words faded away and he looked at her and gave her a nervous smile. He reached for her and pulled her into a hug, trying to get his mind to work properly again. He had seen the tiniest hint of a disappointment in her eyes when he never got around saying the very same words back to her. But her arms just hugged him closer and she whispered: "It's okay Killian, I know… I know… I'm here, with you now." He was beyond amazed how much she really could read him like this. Killian gave a big sigh of relief when he pulled away from her and suggested that they went inside to start making dinner.

Emma agreed to this and took his hand. While they walked back into his house she thought about all that had happened in the past few minutes. She had seen his misery and pain over how he had never managed to say the words that she so clearly read in his eyes whenever they were together. She knew in her heart that he did love her, and wanted to build on this together with her. Knowing the past history, she knew how much the death of Milah had hurt him, to the extent that he had lot of problems dealing with anything else than just barely surviving. She hoped that she could somehow help him through this and make him see and acknowledge the love he held in his heart. 

They made their way to the kitchen and worked effortlessly together in making lasagna and a light salad. While setting the table he started making evasive comments and excuses about how small it was and the mismatched chairs. Emma moved to him and took the plates out of his hands, and placed them on the wooden dining table. She took his hands in hers and said firmly: "please look at me Killian..." and when he finally did look at her she continued: "I really like it here, I love you I love this house and all the mismatched furniture. It tells a story about you, and it shows a home, a home I want to be part of if you'll let me."

Killian sighed and gave her a lopsided smile as he was beyond amazed that this woman really didn't care about how everything matched. "Sorry, love... I just need to... I mean I still have to get used to having someone in my life again. And I'm so grateful for having met you and for you to understand my heart as much as you do. Thank you." He gave her a short kiss, which might would have become even longer had it not been for the timer indicating that the lasagna was done.

They sat down at the table and talked even more about various things going on in their life. After their dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and then they sat down on the couch. Emma curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while holding his hand in hers. They didn't speak all that much, and while they had put on a movie both didn't really watch what was going on. Emma found herself turned more towards Killian than the TV screen. Her fingers moved over the skin on his hand, then moved her hand up his arm and she let her hand rest on his chest. At one point Killian did try to follow the action in the movie but when he felt her warm and searching fingers move over his shirt and idly circling around his nipples, he gave up again and opted to just rest his head against the back of the couch, trying to breathe calmly. Emma had turned even more towards him and she was practically sprawled on top of him. He lifted his head and grinned down at her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Emma noticed his intense stare and felt her face heat up. Emma bit down on her lower lip and gave him a mischievous smile. She raised herself up, placed her hands on his cheeks, and leaned over. Emma let her lips kiss away all the worry and pain, she saw hidden in his eyes. She wanted him to know that she loved him no matter how glum and dark his past might have been. When a low groan rumbled through his body, she smiled to herself while still letting her tongue play with his heated lips. She felt him hold on tightly to her hips holding her close to his body. When she made a small movement with her hips she felt his arousal pressing even closer to her center. They both moaned in response to this intensified closeness. Emma let her mouth wander over his face and his stubble tickled her lips, she could hear that his breathing was coming out in short pants and she smiled smugly to herself.

When her mouth reached his ear she whispered in a low voice: "I love you, oh God I love you so much, Killian… I…" she felt her voice break with emotions. Their embrace was intense and she hoped her words resonated inside him the way they did within her. She pulled away from his face but kept her body pressed close to his. His eyes were closed but the small smile on his lips told her that he was very happy. When he finally opened up his eyes she saw nothing but pure happiness and love.

"Emma, my Emma… I… you have… you have changed my life back to something that I had thought would be forever lost. You gave me joy, and meaningfulness, by just being you and choosing to be with me, but most of all you gave me love… I love you, Emma… by Gods do I love you. I… wanted to say that sooner, but you know… life and all… I…" Emma placed a finger over his lips stopping him from making even more unnecessary excuses.

"I know Killian, I know. You make me very happy too, and I'm just glad that we found one another. And I want to help you let go of every sad and dreary part of your past." She slid her fingers soothingly through his hair and gave him a short kiss and said: "I know the scariest part is letting go of your past, and whatever may happen in the future nothing can hurt us now. We have love now, both of us, and I'm very happy that you feel the same way."

Killian gave her a huge grin and said: "me too. My brother once said to me that love is like a ghost you can't control. I guess that's true when I lost my… my Milah I felt as if I lost the whole concept of love altogether, it flitted away between my fingers just like a ghost. Nothing made sense and I let myself slip into darkness. Only with the help of my stubborn arse of a brother did I make a life for me again and started doing this whole flower business." Killian shrugged and made a gesture towards the other side of the living room.

Emma nodded her head in understanding and whispered: "I love you so much, I don't want one day to go without me saying those words to you in one way or another." Killian smiled at this and whispered: "I know, I want to say it every day too… I love you." His lips met hers in a blazing kiss that melted away any other words that they might have planned to speak right now. No word was really necessary at this point, they both felt the pull towards the other, and both just let their bodies and lips convey every emotion running through them right now.

Within a few short moments, it became clear that they were moving towards a place where they had not yet ventured into. When Killian let his hands travel under her shirt and let his fingers skim under her breasts, Emma felt her whole body ignite with passion. She knew she wanted to live forever with the man in front of her, and she wanted to give him everything.  
Emma moved her hand down to the open V of his shirt and started undoing the buttons there. She felt him shortly pause his kiss in surprise but she let one hand move behind his neck and pulled his mouth even closer to hers. She continued her quest to undo the buttons and when she had the whole shirt open she let her hands slide down his chest and let her fingers play with the soft chest hair covering his body. Emma had seen him without a shirt before but with her mission in mind, she wanted to experience everything with him.

Killian was wrapped up in a cocoon of storming emotions. It all blazed into a firestorm when he felt her searching fingers slide over his chest, circling his nipples. When she kissed him even deeper and then sucked his lower lip between hers while she scraped her fingernails over his sensitive skin, he hissed in both pain and pleasure. He had kept his own hands just skimming over her sides and back, under her shirt no less; but now he placed one hand over hers and pulled away from her. He looked at her hooded eyes and saw nothing but raw passion and want in her green orbs, her pupils were dilated more than he had ever seen. He gulped down a breath of air and tried to muster out something coherent to say.

"Love, I… I love you… bloody hell woman…" the words came out in a groan when Emma did a small rolling movement with her hips, grinding her core even closer to his hardness. Emma grinned mischievously and reached for his lips again. Killian pulled her closer, with one hand tangled up in her golden hair; he knew that they would soon be standing on the edge of no return. He wanted this, just as much as she obviously wanted things to move forward. It took every single last ounce of willpower to pull away from her hungry lips, and both gave a small whimper in protest. But Killian placed both hands on the side of her face looking her closely in her eyes and found air to speak after taking a deep breath of air: "God woman, you are amazing and I want you, by god's do I want you. I just need to know if this is what you want? I want nothing more than to give every last part of me to you, and… I… want to make sure that you… we… are ready." He saw her eyes growing even darker with lust; he felt his own heart swell with love and was sure that his own eyes burned with an equal amount of passion.

Emma was breathing in short gasps as she tried to focus on what he asked her. When her mind caught up with his question she felt her heart race even faster. She bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head, and breathed out in a small whimpering whisper: "I want this… I want you… I want us… to… to be together… I know you want this too." with her final words she let her hips move over his arousal once more, making him groan in pleasure. She grinned triumphantly when he nodded his head in acceptance, they both wanted this, they were both ready to take this new step in their relationship.

Words were no longer necessary and they met in a heated and passionate kiss once more. Hands moving over more and more exposed skin. Killian paused their movements when they were down to only their underwear and suggested they took this into the bedroom. Emma nodded and rose from him, took his hand and followed him into his bedroom. It actually took some time to get there, as they took stolen and heated kisses along the way. Some ended with Emma being trapped between Killian and a wall.

When they finally reached his bedroom, Emma took one look around his personal space and was pleased to see that it matched the rest of the house. And when she saw the bed she had to smile a little, it was by no means very big; they would certainly sleep very close tonight.

"It's a good thing I like to cuddle after sex." She gave a small laugh at this hoping that he would not take offense to her somewhat mocking statement about his bed. Killian only laughed with her and scratched behind his ear, shrugging his shoulders then said: "That is a good thing, Love… I… ah… well, I don't think I really did give the size of the bed much thought when I… we planned this weekend. Sorry love."

Emma reached for him and gave him a warm smile and rose up on her toes giving him a sweet kiss and whispered: "it doesn't matter, I want this." She molded her body close to his and she gently pushed him towards the bed.

When they finally came down from their rollercoaster ride of passion and fire, they found themselves lying snuggled close together on the bed. Emma was resting her head on his chest trying to regain her normal breathing. Everything had been perfect, even the small imperfections when something didn't work out due to the size of the bed. She was happy and content in a way that she had never been before. Whatever may come their way in the future would not break them apart, the words "I Love you" was what bound them together. Those words would be what they would build their future on.

Killian lay with his arms around the siren that had just moments before obliterated his whole world. Together as one they had moved in unison in making their pieces fit together in a perfect symphony of love and passion. His head was still spinning with everything that had happened. Killian was beyond thrilled at the idea of having this wonderful woman in his life, and being with her this whole weekend. But something must be done about the bed and the sooner the better. When he with a slurred and sleep filled voice suggested that they went bed shopping the next day Emma laughed happily at the idea. She would love that.

The rest of the weekend was spent shopping for the new bed and then there was the task of testing said bed. In all their waking hours they both felt so much more at ease around one another and they both knew that the words "I love you" had changed their lives.

THE END

 **A/N: well this is it… I think… at least this is where I'll be leaving it for the time being… have a small idea about letting it continue on to at least one more chapter w. a possible wedding… THAT might come out as an epilogue. Depending on the responds I get from this story.**

 **And if there are some that want a more detailed picture of their first time together I might also be inclined to actually write out and M rated version. Let me know… I've written some M rated stuff before.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: well, well, well… her we go again. One tiny added chapter to my very own AU ouat story. It really is just added fluff to the already fluffy story (I know there is no real drama or "action" or angst etc, etc… kinda hope that you don't find it too boring.?)**

CHAPTER 8

No other words but "I do"...

...is needed when two hearts become one…

"Bloody hell Killian you'll end up pacing a hole in the floor if ya don't stop that endless wandering back and forth," Liam exclaimed while laughing at his brother.

Killian sighed in resignation. He shot a semi-angry glare at his brother who was sitting casually in his old green couch; only said couch was no longer residing in his living room. It was now part of the mock-up groomsmen room they had set up in a tent in his backyard. He cast a longing look towards his house where every curtain was pulled close so no one would be able to look inside. This is for good reason; so people don't look inside, as it was probably a flurry of activity to get the bride ready, his bride-to-be.

The thought of Emma being so close and not being able to see her was nerve wracking, to say the least. Killian sighed and walked over to the mini bar the men had set up in their "man-cave" as most of the other groomsmen had chosen to call the tent.

"Oy! Stay away from the rum old man, I don't want to drag your sorry drunken ass to the altar little brother," Liam shouted when he saw where Killian was looking.

"It's younger brother" Killian bit out between his teeth, but did pick up a glass of champagne instead. He sat down on a chair opposite of his brother and made a silent toast with his glass towards his brother, who in some way actually was responsible for him and Emma to meet in the first place. Had it not been for his flower business he would never have been in that flower shop when he met Emma for the first time. How the bloody hell would he had been able to meet up with Mayor Mills daughter anywhere else. Their social circles were so far from each other that it would have been one in a million chance for them to ever meet. He looked around him and while he still felt a bit nervous about the whole affair he was also very much at ease. By all means also very happy that he and Emma had been able to persuade Emma's mother and father to not take over any grand and glorious planning of this wedding. To the somewhat horror of Regina Mills, they had chosen to have the wedding AND reception in Killian's back garden. The place was big enough to hold a large tent that would serve as a wedding party venue and in case of bad weather, also the wedding ceremony. But fortunately, the weather gods had been kind enough to let the August weather be just as warm and sunny as the past few months.

They had set up a small stage on the edge of the garden, looking out over the meadow. This was the place he should be standing at in about 15 minutes. Killian rubbed his face and let his fingers comb through his hair, probably making it stand up all over the place. Liam chuckled at his disheveled brother and nodded to his hair, "Ye might want to take one last look in that mirror over there before we go out to greet your guests, ya look like ye have been romping with tha' bride." When he spotted the red tinge on his brother's face he laughed out loud, and shook his head and added: "No worries brother, it will go off without a hitch, your lady is getting ready and all you have to do is stand out there by that stage and wait for her."

Liam rose from his seat and walked over to his brother and patted him on his back. Killian drowned the last of the champagne and made his way to the mirror. It took him a few short moments and his hair was back to a somewhat normal looking stage. Not that he thought Emma would mind, she had told him, after a rather hot and passionate evening that she liked him looking a bit disheveled. This thought made him even more eager to just get this whole thing over with.

Killian walked out of the tent with his four groomsmen, David, Graham, and Kristoff, and Liam, who was best man. All had in the past two years become very close friends and he was very happy that he could share this day with them all.

The groomsmen all walked towards the house to pick up the bridal party, oh how he longed to walk with them. But he knew that he soon would see his bride. His mind was so filled with various images of Emma that he didn't pay much attention to some of the more racy catcalls the men called after him: "last chance to run, brother, if ya hurry ye might be able to catch the 2 o'clock train." He shook his head and walked down to the wedding venue.

The chairs had already been filled with most of their guests, this being a somewhat small and private affair. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he straightened his jacket and walked down the aisle, while he nodded his greetings to the guests. When he reached the end he saw that his future mother-in-law was sitting in the front row trying to look calm and poised. But walking over to her Killian noticed the worry lines around her face and he gulped down thinking that she might not really like this whole idea of her daughter getting married to a mere gardener. But when she spotted him by her chair she rose up with a huge smile on her face and let her facade down and he suddenly found himself in a bear hug. While he had gotten to know Emma's family very well over the past couple of years, Regina Mills was not one to show an awful lot of physical affection towards the people around her. A smile and an encouraging nod were mostly how she showed her gratitude.

"Oh Killian, I'm so happy... I really am. You've made our Emma so happy and we couldn't be happier to see her getting married to someone as wonderful as you." Regina pulled back from the hug and patted him on the shoulder and then reassured him: "don't worry she will be ready soon, I think it was the small final touches on her veil they needed to work on." Killian gave her a sheepish grin and said: "Thank you mayor Mills... that... that means a lot to me. Thank you."

He then walked up to the stage and took his mark and waited while trying not to look too nervous. He rarely liked it when he was the center of attention as he was today. But looking over the crowd, seeing all smiling and grinning happily at him, he felt a bit more at ease.

Inside the country home, it truly was a flurry of activity. Killian's work desk in the living room served as a makeup and accessories area. Emma and Killian had a few days before the wedding, went into town and picked out a new couch and matching lounge chair. These were now filled with the bridesmaids, all ready to go. Emma was standing in front of a large mirror working with the hairdresser to place the veil on top of her hair.

"Oh my God, I can't believe my sister is getting married, my sister..." Snow sobbed as she looked at Emma by the mirror.

"Please, Snow don't go all emotional here on her wedding day..." Ruby exclaimed and took a large drink of her champagne.

"Can't help it now, can I... I'm 5 months pregnant and I'm filled with preggy hormones and just seeing my sister there looking like... oh my... I'm sorry..." Snow sniffled a little and pulled out a handkerchief from her cleavage, dabbing her eyes she tried to brave a smile towards her sister. The other ladies just laughed at the scene. They had all, in one way or another, felt the effects of a pregnant Snow, something that wasn't always pretty.

Emma just smiled at it all, trying to keep herself calm while getting ready for her big day. She and Killian had known each other for almost 2 years now. He had proposed just 8 months ago and it had choked her parents, her mother mostly, that they had wanted a low key wedding and it would take place in Killian's garden. But Emma had not really liked the idea of a full-blown public circus wedding, just because her mother was the mayor. A few months ago Emma even applied for a job opening to become part of the local sheriff's office in the small town near Killian's house. She got the job and moved to live with Killian shortly after that. She never wanted Killian to leave his business and come live in the big city. They had created a great home here together and she really couldn't wait until it was complete.

Emma was happy and she was still so much in love with the man she met in her friends flower shop. Her mind wandered to the night he proposed to her:

-flashback...

Emma and Killian were attending their friend Ruby's big New Year's party, something that was always loud and slightly obnoxious... but it was the way of Ruby and they really did enjoy being with their friends. Though Killian had seemed a bit off the whole evening, and every time Emma asked if he was okay he had pushed it way with a comment about it being nothing and he might be a bit tired.

It was one minute until midnight and Emma slid her hand into his, it was unusually clammy and shaking, she looked with worry on her boyfriend and asked: "you sure you're okay darling, you look like you're not feeling too good." She raised her hand up to his face but before she could place it on his forehead he grabbed it with his and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers, he winked and whispered: "I'm fine love, it's just so hot in here, I'm fine... really I am, don't worry." He leaned over and kissed her holding her close. Emma smiled back at him and nodded her head. She too felt the stuffiness of the room and really couldn't wait until they could get out of here.

When the countdown started from 10 she turned towards all her friends and was so happy to see them all together on this night. Her hand was still holding on to Killian, but when the count ended she let go of his hand and jumped in the air shouting "Happy new year" together with everyone. The smile on everyone's faces was contagious she smiled at her sister. Suddenly she saw something looking like shock on her sister's face, apparently looking at something behind her back. She vaguely noticed similar shocking look on some of the other guests as she turned to look at whatever was going on behind her.

When she turned around she had not expected to see her boyfriend kneeling down while holding a small square box in his hand. Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"What...!" She whispered. Emma was vaguely aware of all music being cut off in that moment and in her peripheral vision, she saw that everyone's attention was on them.

"Emma Swan..." Killian began, his voice was shaking and she now understood why he had acted so strange all night. The smile grew on her face when he nervously scratched behind his ear still holding onto the little velvet box. Emma reached out to him with her hand and hoped her gesture would calm his nerves.

Killian cleared his voice and started again: "Emma Swan, it was pure luck and good fortune for us to meet. A chance meeting between two strangers, it only took a few words between us until I realized I had found someone special, and from that moment on I never wanted to let you go. And luckily you have stayed beside me and for that, I'm forever grateful. I will forever love you and you'll forever be in my heart. I would very much like... eh... ah... well I want to ask... will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma felt tears prickling in her eyes and she vaguely heard her sister gasp and make sighing noises, she for one was a hopeless romantic. Emma squeezed his hand and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

"Oh God yes... yes I'll marry you... I... I love you." She reached down and cupped his face with her hand; her smile was wide and beaming. Killian sighed in relief and to the cheers and some sleazy catcalls from some of the more drunk guests; he rose to his feet and opened the box. Emma gasped in surprise at the sheer beauty of the ring. It was simple yet elegant and not too flashy in any way. A small diamond nestled at the top, with some elegantly engraved design moving around the ring. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger.

"Kiss her!" The voice of his brother Liam broke through the spell and the other guests laughed and made some shushing noises towards Liam.

Killian grinned like a madman but let his hands gently hold her face while he gave her a sweet and passionate kiss. A kiss that held so many promises to the future they now were heading towards, together.

-End flashback-

That had been almost 8 months ago. Now she was more than ready to walk down that aisle to be with her true love forever.

When the veil was finally secured on top of her elaborate hairdo she turned to her friends and tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill. Emma felt so blessed by being able to share this day with everyone.

Everyone looked so happy. When her eyes fell on her sister she had to suppress a laugh as said sister was now trying to calm her nerves. Snow was doing some breathing exercises that she probably had learned at some pre birthing workshop.

She really needed a drink but had opted out on too much alcohol. That would wait until the party after the wedding ceremony. She never got to think too much more on this as there was a loud knock on the front door.

The girls squealed in delight and Emma laughed at how much they really sounded like teenagers waiting for their prom dates. She lifted the skirt of her dress and with the help of the hair and makeup lady she moved towards the hallway. The dress was very simple in design with a heart-shaped front and fine embroidery on the body of the dress. The skirt itself was flowing freely around her. Emma had not wanted a heavy frilly skirt that would only get in the way of moving around in the garden.

When she spotted the group of friends she was on the verge of tears yet again, but her father saved her when he pulled out a handkerchief she could use to dab away any moisture in her eyes.

"Thanks, dad, I..." Emma was not sure how she could express how grateful and happy she was right now. She had always had a strong bond with her adoptive father and it more often than not been him that she had confided in the most while growing up. He had had a somewhat rough childhood like her so he had always understood her hardships.

Robin smiled at his daughter. He was beyond happy that they had been lucky enough to witness both their daughters getting married this past couple of years.

"Hey Pumpkin, no more tears now, not sure how it will look like if the bride would walk down the aisle in tears." Robin smiled and took the handkerchief back; he or Emma might need it later.

Emma laughed at this, shaking her head then whispered: "thank you" her eyes bore into her father's eyes willing him to understand the huge amount of things those simple words really meant for her. Robin smiled and whispered back "I know," nothing else was necessary to say right there. He offered her his arm and when she linked her arm to his he clasped his hand over hers, reassuring her that this was going to be wonderful.

The wedding party walked to the side of the house, where they had placed a curtain so they could wait behind it without the guests or Killian seeing the bride. Then they got themselves into positions, the best man, Liam, and maid of honor, Anna in the front followed by Snow and David, then Elsa and Kristoff and then Ruby with Graham.

Liam peaked out behind the curtain and gave the musicians their cue to start the music. Then they walked out into the garden. Emma had a few last seconds to prepare her mind for what was going to happen next. Emma breathed in and let it out slowly. She felt an ocean of butterflies take flight inside her, and she grabbed her father's arm even tighter. Robin whispered at last "relax Pumpkin, your future awaits you". Then the music changed and it was their cue to walk down the aisle.

Emma tried to remember how to breathe as she walked closer and closer to the stage with the flower decorated arc over it. Her focus was drawn to her waiting groom. She could see how nervous he was. Killian was fidgeting with his fingers at his thigh. The other hand did some compulsive last minute adjustments to his bow tie and flattening the lapels of his jacket, both things that really didn't need to be done. Emma knew that it was a sign of Killian being a bit out of his element. She focused on his face and when their eyes finally met, nothing else really mattered anymore. Emma would never be able to remember the rest of the walk to the stage.

Killian was a bundle of nerves when he saw his brother wave to give the signal for the music to begin. His whole body was fidgeting with nervousness. Killian tried to make it look like he was calm, but as the wedding party came down the aisle towards him he might have adjusted his bowtie several times. When his brother walked past him to stand just behind him with the other groomsmen, Liam clapped him on the shoulder and whispered: "think that bowtie might fall off if ye pull on it more mate, relax brother of mine. She is coming and the last I saw her she looked beautiful."

Killian gave his brother a rueful smile but didn't have time to answer as the music changed and he now focused on the beautiful Swan walking down the aisle. The dress was a bloody wonder and he tried not to let his mind wander to what lay hidden under the fabric. With still nervous twitches moving through his body, he adjusted his bowtie again and smoothed the lapels of his jacket once again.

Their eyes met and he forgot to breathe as her eyes showed him just how much she loved him. He smiled back at her and knew that this day was going to be perfect.

Then Robin and Emma came up to him and he exchanged a handshake with Robin who gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder letting him know how happy he was. Then Robin sat down next to Regina who was trying to look calm. But everyone who knew her would see that she was trying to keep tears from flowing freely. Killian smiled at this, he knew that Emma loved her parents and this only showed how much they really loved her too. Now he was going to be a part of this family.

With a huge grin on his face, he reached for his bride and turned to the minister who would marry them. The next minutes were filled with words of love and promises of a future together as husband and wife. When they finally turned to their guests and the priest announced them as "Mr. and Mrs. Jones" everything felt complete and wonderful. They kissed like there would be no tomorrow and only pulled away when both Liam and Ruby started shouting racy catcalls at them. Grinning like madmen they ran down the aisle into their future where loving words would be their guide.

No other words are needed than "I do" when two hearts become one.

THE END

 **NOTE: in my mind, they would dance the first dance to Christina Perri's song "Words"... but I'll leave that up to you to imagine that.**

 **A/N: This is the last little addition to this story line… if I get in the mood to do so I might consider doing a bit more, like their wedding night and/or their first time together… so yes something M-rated… if so I will post that as separate stories. Right now I want to focus on finished some stories that have been left behind over the years… and continue my quest to read a lot of CaptainSwan fics…**


End file.
